The Search for the Warhammer 2: Faces of the Past
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Set 6 months after the first. Toshiro is plagued with strange dreams, but then those dreams become reality when his old rival Mayuri appears. Next thing he knows he's taken on a strange adventure far from the comforts of the Goeti 13. But when the Soul Reapers old enemy the Quincy reappear what can Toshiro do to save the Gotei and those he loves?
1. Six Months Later

**Search for the Warhammer 2:**

**Faces from the Past**

It was a bright sunny afternoon. The air was calm and smelt of the sea, the sand was gold and reflected off the sun, the waves crashed and rushed along shore until it came to two feet.

It hit a person's feet and then hooves. It was the feet of Motaro and Nel. Nel smiled as the water hit her leg as she cuddled up next to Motaro. Motaro smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

Motaro had come across here while he was on the run from the Souls Society. He'd bumped into her one day and it was a sort of love at first sight sort of deal. She didn't mind that he was always on the run, she had nowhere else to go.

"Well this is nice." Said Motaro."This relaxing is good for all of us."

"Yea." Replied Nel."But is he doing alright?" Nel reached across Motaro's chest and pointed. Motaro looked over and saw Moloch sitting in the sand about twenty feet away, with a fascinated look on his face as he ran the sand threw his hands and piled them over his legs.

"Moloch you alright?" asked Motaro. Moloch took his attention off the sand and turned to his friend. Then he held up his hand and gave the 'O.K' sign with a dull look on his face. Motaro gave the same sign in reply and then turned back to Nel."See everything's fine."

"Well if you say so." Said Nel as she rested herself on him. Then Motaro went back to his resting position. Silence then fell over the couple as they lay and rested letting the sun hit their bodies and listened to the sound of the waves. Moloch was over by himself doing his own thing.

He picked up a handful of sand and then dropped it into his other hand. This childish way of playing was really enjoyable to him. But then he paused mid-way and a concerned look dawned over the beast. Then he began sniffing the air and sniffing intently. Then he jumped to his feet and began darting his head back and forth looking for something.

His actions quickly caught the attention of Nel and Motaro.

"What's he doing?" asked Nel as she sat up. The two looked over to see Moloch bounding back and forth as if he was frightened by something.

"Moloch." Said Motaro as he too jumped to his feet."Moloch what is it?" Moloch made no reply as he kept his gaze on the unknown and continued to sniff the air.

Then suddenly it showed itself. Rising up behind the trees was a giant samurai wielding a sword. It rose up so high that it blocked out the sun.

Moloch let out a loud roar as he was prepared to fight the giant although he might not have been aware of the immense size difference.

The samurai raised up its arm. The three on the beach merely looked up at the giant. Then the giant brought it's sword swinging down.

Motaro ran over to Nel and pushed her out of the way, the sword just missing the two of them. Sand flew up into the air.

"Are you alright?" asked Motaro to Nel.

"Yes." Coughed Nel."I'm fine." But the only thing now was the group had been separated.

Moloch stood on the other side all by himself. His attention was quickly caught by some movement in a bush nearby. The giant blue beast walked over and prepared to jump into the bush. But then something else caught his attention it was a noise from behind him.

Then quickly Moloch turned around and caught the figure that sprung at him. It was Soifon Soul Reaper Captain of Squad two. Moloch held her arm.

But then another bigger figure came up from Moloch unguarded side. Moloch tossed Soifon aside and turned to the giant that came at him.

It was Sajin Captain of Squad Seven. The two giants met up and immediately locked hands then began to try and push the other back. Then Soifon ran up and entered the fight. She jumped up and kicked Moloch across the back twice but it didn't affect him much.

Moloch shrugged it off and jerked his elbow up hitting Soifon back then he punched Sajin across the face. Then Moloch wrapped his arms around the fox captain and tossed him over his back.

"Moloch!" called Motaro's voice. Moloch looked over to see his Minotaur friend signaling to him."C'mon we've gotta move." Then Motaro ran off. Moloch quickly left the sight of the battle with the two captains and followed Motaro.

Motaro ran along the beach and found Nel running. He ran up alongside her and then grabbed her hand.

"Follow me." He said and then he lead her into the cover of the forest.

Sajin quickly picked himself up then grabbed Soifon by the back of her coat and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he dusted sand off her.

"I'm Fine!" Soifon barked back as she shook his arms off her and then straightened herself out."Let's just go get them." Sajin nodded and then the two Captains gave chase.

Moloch ran on all fours making his way up from the beach and into the cover of the jungle. He ran through leaves and bushes, all smacking him in the face but he was unfazed by them.

Just then the giant blue beast was attracted to the sound of a whistle. He stood up in his place and looked around for the source of the sound. Then as he scanned the area he saw Motaro and Nel in the distance over by a cave.

Moloch then ran over to them. As the last of their group approached Motaro and Nel quickly ran inside the caves.

At that time coming right along behind them were Sajin and Soifon. The two captains had seen the group flee into the caves.

Motaro and Nel kept running in the cave and soon Moloch ran up and was right by their side.

Just then there was a loud rumbling and the rocks fell from the ceiling and down onto the ground.

Motaro quickly grabbed Nel as a rock almost came down on her.

"What's going on?" she said. Outside the cave Sajin had once again activated his bankai and was now hammering away at the caves. The group inside continued to look around as the banging continued and the rocks kept falling.

"Look."said Motaro as he faced his left. The group looked over to see a ray of light."That must be the exit." Then there was another bang and when the rocks fell they began to fall over the exit."Let's move." Said Motaro as he moved Nel onto his back and ran for the exit with Moloch right behind.

As they ran the two dodged past falling rocks, but still more and more began to block their exit.

But finally they had it to the way out, only problem was there was a large boulder between them and freedom.

Motaro dropped Nel to her feet and then bent down and grabbed the rock. Then with all his strength he began to lift as hard as he could. But the rock was barely moving.

Nel looked frantically back and forth wondering if the captains would show up soon. Motrao continued to push letting loud grunts and groans of his annoyance.

But then suddenly he began to lift the boulder as if it was light as a feather. Motaro stood proud of his triumph, but then as he looked over his shoulder he found that Moloch was lifting the boulder with great ease.

But together the two managed to lift the boulder and unblock the exit. Nel quickly ran past them and waited on the outside.

"Alright." Said Motaro as he turned to Moloch both of them still holding the boulder."You go first." Moloch shook his head violently, emitting spit from his mouth onto Motaro's face. Then he motioned his head over to the exit."No, No." said Motaro in response."You go first and I'll catch up."

Then the two heard the voices of Sajin and Soifon coming up from the other end of the cave. Then Moloch quickly lifted up his leg and kicked Motaro out from the cave and next to Nel. Motaro lay on his back and looked up at Moloch. Nel picked up his left arm and helped him to his feet.

"Come on." Said Motaro. Then he and Nel turned and began to run away, but when Motaro looked back he noticed Moloch wasn't following and was instead still holding up the boulder.

Motaro quickly turned around and shouted "Come on Moloch, what are you waiting for?"

Moloch looked to Motaro and Nel then he turned around and saw Soifon and Sajin had now entered the cave and were in eyesight. Moloch then looked to Motaro with a dull look on his face.

To most it would seem like the look of a mindless being but Motaro could read it perfectly.

"NO!" Motaro shouted as he ran back to Moloch.

In the cave Moloch turned and lifted up the boulder and tossed it into the ceiling. Now ceiling began to collapse with Moloch, Sajin, and Soifon still inside.

Motaro continued to run back as he saw the image of Moloch fading as the rocks began to crumble around him. Moloch turned and faced Motaro who extended out his hand as he got closer but Moloch did not move. Even as the rocks came down and hit him he did not move.

Then just as Motaro was in reach of his friend one giant boulder fell down and separated the two.

Motaro stood on the other side with his hands against the boulder and a shocked expression on his face.

"No." he said softly as he held his head."NO!" he screamed. Then he leaned down and tried to lift the boulder up but to no avail. He grunted and groaned as he kept trying knowing his friend was trapped on the other side. Then suddenly Motaro fell to his knees overcome with failure and grief. He felt lifeless as the cold reality of what just happened swept his mind. Then his emotions took over him completely as he began to sniffle and then cry.

Just then Nel came up from behind Motaro. She walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. Then Nel began to rub his shoulder.

"He was strong in life." She said. Motaro continued to sit there and cry."But this is what he wanted, for us to live on." Then she leaned down and helped Motaro to his feet. Then she turned his head to face her."We should do it for him."

Motaro looked from her to the boulder which held the resting place of his friend. Motaro broke away from Nel and walked towards it. Then he stood silently as he stood before it.

Then Motaro lifted his hand up and placed it on the boulder, the final resting place of Moloch.

"After all we've been through my old friend." He said in a quiet tone."This is where we part." Motaro looked to the ground and then back to the boulder with a twinkle in his eye, then he wiped his hand from the boulder and turned back to Nel.

Then Nel wrapped her arm around him and the two began walking away.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cave some boulders began moving.

"This is just great, this is such great." One voice echoed in the rubble.

"Shut up and keep moving." Yelled another voice.

"I can't see where I'm going." Yelled back the first. Then the rocks began moving and suddenly a large fist punched up threw them. Then Sajin poked his head out of the rocks and took a deep breath.

"Move aside." Said Soifon as she crawled up the seventh squad's captain's back, kicking and scratching him as she did so. The she gripped Sajin's ear and crawled up his face. "Ladies first." Then she kicked off his nose and landed on the ground below.

Sajin groaned and then freed himself from the rubble. The two captains then stood and patted themselves down as they were covered in dirt.

Soifon began patting herself down, then she looked over to Sajin who was licking himself, she looked on in disgust.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm cleaning myself." Replied Sajin."What are you doing?" Soifon then looked away from the giant captain annoyed and instead looked to the mountain of rocks before them.

"Well what do you suppose we do about this?" asked Soifon.

"Not much we really can do." Said Sajin."They're probably already far away from here." Then Sajin turned to leave."I say we should return to the soul society and-" Just then Soifon jumped on his back and turned his face to her's. The two's eyes only inches apart.

"Don't say that." She said."We've got to complete our mission. Come, just follow your nose" She said as she tickled Sajin's nose and began to tug on the giant captain's face. She tugged and pulled but to no avail as Sajin didn't move.

Then Soifon dropped to the ground and began tugging on his Captain's coat. Sajin grabbed the other end and then shook it thus knocking Soifon off and onto the ground.

"There's no point in our continuing to follow them." Said Sajin as he stood over Soifon. She just sat back on her butt resting her head in her hand looking up at Sajin with an annoyed look."I can't use my bankai to clear the rubble and the other way around is too long. Therefore we should turn around and report what happened to the Soul Society."

"Alright alright." Said Soifon. Then Sajin held out his hand to help her up. Soifon rolled her eyes and accepted.

She certainly didn't like being weight on by people, which was probably why her relationship with Kenpachi worked so well. But Sajin in every aspect was a gentleman and helped her.

He helped her to her feet and then the two turned away from the rubble and made their way back to the soul society.

Meanwhile far away….

A dark cloud brewed in the sky, lighting flashed and thunder clasped as the rain came down like bullets.

Toshiro stood there weakly holding onto his sword as blood covered his body. His white cloths and hair were covered in blood, it dripped down his face blocking vision in his left eye. Behind him and to his left was the unconscious body of Rangiku. Toshiro had to remain strong to protect her and held his sword at his opponent.

Then he heard a cackling sound from all around him and he became frightened. Then suddenly a sword flew out at him, but Toshiro blocked. It came again this time from his right, Toshiro stumbled but was able to block. Just then he felt a sharp pain across his back. Turning his head he could see his back had been cut open and blood was pouring out. Toshiro then felt all his strength gone as he collapsed onto he ground.

His vision became blurred; all he could see was Rangiku before him. Toshiro grabbed the dirt in an attempt to reach her. But her body appeared to be moving farther away the more he reached.

Just then all sound stopped and the only thing he could hear was the pounding of footsteps coming closer to him. But Toshiro didn't care he just needed to reach Rangiku. But now he was succumbing to his wounds. He closed his eyes for a moment then when he opened them saw two feet walking towards him. They kept getting closer and closer.

Toshiro now turned and reached for his sword, it to just in his reach felt so far away. Just then a foot came down on his hand and pinned him to the ground. Toshiro let out a great cry. Then his eyes gazed on his attacker.

The figure was completely covered in darkness from his chest up. But then the attacker reached down and picked Toshiro up by his blood soak coat. Then the figure pulled him up, and held Toshiro in the air. But the attacker's face was still covered in darkness.

"Die now." Said the figure. Then it swung it's sword forward and jabbed his sword into Toshiro threw the chest. Toshiro jerked his head up to the sky and let out a scream.

Then suddenly a sharp pain hit his head.

Toshiro groaned as he slowly picked his face up off the floor. He was sweating and felt overheated. He looked up to find that he had just fallen out of bed, the blankets and pillows lay around him.

"Just a dream." He reassured himself. He then stood up and looked around and observed his surroundings. His attention brought him to the dresser to his left. He saw a figure's head and Mayuri's hat.

Toshiro jumped thinking that Mayuri had returned. He jumped back and managed to hit his head against the wall. The shock travel through the walls and shook the dresser, causing the hat to fall onto the ground.

Toshiro looked up and saw it fall. He then walked over and stood over it. Then he slowly bent down to pick it up.

He could still feel the presence of the former Captain of squad twelve in the hat. Toshiro picked it up and placed it back on the dresser. Then he turned towards the window. He grabbed it and then forced it open, then stuck his head out.

The Soul Society. It had been one year since the invasion of Aizen and Nightmare and the end of Mayuri's reign as Capitan of Squad twelve. It took some time but the soul society was eventually rebuilt and its inhabitants returned to their normal lives, that is whatever normal could be defined as here. But there was still some controversy in the air over Mayuri's true motive that year ago.

Toshiro could look out his window and see all of it. Shunsui sleeping atop his barracks, the fortress that was Squad one, in the distance Sajin's barracks, he could also see the former residing place of Mayuri .

With no Captain around to run the place and Nemu not being one to make her own way the barracks had literally fallen apart. The Lieutenants saw it fit to use the place as a private party area, there's a party there every night.

Down below him he could hear the eleventh squad. They all sat around in their courtyard singing while their captain sat on the deck to the barracks.

**Squad Eleven:** **OH**

** A Pirates life is a wonderful life**

** For roaming over the sea**

** Is a career is a buccaneer**

** It's the life of a pirate for me**

** OH**

** The life of a pirate for me**

** OH**

** A pirate's life is a wonderful life**

** To never bury your bones**

** For when it's all over a jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Davy Jones**

** OH**

** His very good friend Davy Jones**

Toshiro then noticed a small figure wearing a captain's cloak making its way through the crowd of eleventh squad members.

It was Soifon. She made her way passed Kenpachi's squad, most of them moving to get out of her way.

"Nobody be surprised or anything." Said Soifon with flattery in her voice."Just a lady coming through."

"Ba." Growled a voice. Soifon looked forward to see Kenpachi standing."That's no lady." He said pointing to her, which got laughs out of the eleventh squad. Soifon grimaced and took long angry strides forward and approached Kenpachi.

Then she stood before him as the Captain of Squad eleven towered over her. Then the two began to star each other down.

"What do you want?" growled Kenpachi. Soifon grabbed onto Kenpachi's captain's coat.

"Look." She said as she began to pull herself up to meet eyelevel with him."I've just got back from a very long mission." She stopped to give herself another boost off his thigh.

"And why should I care?" asked Kenpachi.

"And my lady parts have been screaming for attention." Continued Soifon as she had now picked herself up to be eyelevel with Kenpachi.

"Meaning what?" asked Kenpachi with a smile.

"A lady never tells." Replied Soifon with the same smile. Then she dropped down and opened the door to the eleventh squad barracks. Then she tugged on Kenpachi's cloak to pull him inside. However for once she was able to tug and pull this towering figure towards her.

Kenpachi entered his barracks and shut the door behind him. Toshiro observed everything from high above and looked on with a disturbed face at what he just saw. Then he turned and closed the window.

'Wait.' He thought to himself.'If Soifon's returned, then that means Sajin must be back as well. I think I shall go pay him a visit.' Just then Toshiro's stomach began to rumble.'Maybe after some breakfast.' He thought.

Then Toshiro grabbed his Captain's uniform and put it on as he made his way to the kitchen. He marched down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

In the squad eleven's captain's room. Kenpachi kicked open the door and he and Soifon stumbled in all over each other. Kenpachi picked her up and slammed her against the wall; Sofion wrapped her arms around him and dug into his back. Then the two rolled over until Kenpachi had Soifon laying down before the window. Kenpachi looked to Soifon then looked up out the window.

Unfortunately for Toshiro his kitchen window just so happen to be right across from the eleventh squad's captain's window.

Toshiro opened his refrigerator and pulled out some water and poured it into a glass. Then he took a sip while turning to look out the window.

Then their eyes met. Kenpachi half-naked on top of Soifon and Toshiro with his cup in hand locked eyes with dumbfounded looks as they stood there looking at each other in a crossroads of life.

Then suddenly Kenpachi smiled deviously. Toshiro shook his head, but Kenapchi nodded in reply. Toshiro's face became red and his eyes bugged open as he saw the two engage in their activity and both their moans crying out.

Then Toshiro jumped back again, and once more hit his head this time on a cabinet which caused him to drop his cup.

The loud noise attracted the attention of the guests in the next room. Toshiro stood there rubbing his head and then walked back over to the window.

"Am I the only one with any decency?" Toshiro grumbled as he looked out the window.

"What are you talking about Captain?" said a familiar female voice. Toshiro quickly jumped around and saw Rangiku there.

"Rangiku!" said Toshiro."What are you doing? Why are you here? What did you see?" He asked all too quickly.

"Nothing." Replied Rangiku. As she spoke Toshiro moved over to cover up the window. Rangiku looked at him with a skeptical look."Why should I be seeing something?"

"NO!" Toshiro answered quickly."You shouldn't."

"Very well Captain." Said Rangiku as she turned away from him. The second she did Toshiro quickly turned around and shut the blinds of the window.

Rangiku walked over to the cup and spilled water on the ground. Then she bent down and picked it up.

"No, no." said Toshiro as he turned his attention from the window to her."I"ll take care of it." Then he waved her off."Go on, I'll do it." Then Rangiku stood up and walked off and Toshiro turned his attention to the broken glass.

"That's so nice of him." He heard a female voice that wasn't Rangiku say, Toshiro looked up and Nanao, Isane, and Kiyone sitting in his living room. This set a shock threw the little captain as he jumped to his feet.

"Why are you all here?" he asked. Nanao went to reply but Toshiro spoke again."Did any of YOU see out the window?"

"No." replied Nanao. Toshiro breathed a little easier and picked up the broken glass and walked over to the trash.

"Shall we continue then?" asked Rangiku to the rest of the ladies.

"Oh." Spoke up Kiyone."I heard an interesting thing recently." The ladies now tuned their eyes to her while Toshiro stood before the garbage can and discarded the glass. "Apparently Captains don't get fired they just get relocated to a spot in squad two's prison."

Toshiro quickly shot up.

"I don't think such a thing could be true." Said Nanao.

"It is." Replied Kiyone."I've heard my captain mention it a few times."

"Do you think that's where Mayuri is?" asked Toshiro suddenly. Everyone turned to Toshiro with concerned looks on their faces. Toshiro turned to all them with the same look. Then they all sat there in a long silence."My apologizes." Said Toshiro breaking the silence."I didn't mean to intrude on your meeting, please continue." Then he turned and left the room.

In the aftermath the women quickly turned to Rangiku.

"Rangiku." Said Nanao."How is your captain taking all this?"

"Taking what?" asked Rangiku.

"The whole Mayuri thing?" asked Isane. Rangiku turned and looked in the direction her captain just left in.

"The two of them were never really close." Told Rangiku. As she spoke Toshiro exited the barracks and stood outside in the courtyard."I try not to press the matter because I don't really know how he feels about it. But if I had to imagine he feels bitter sweet about it. Mayuri's gone, but there's a part of my captain that misses him."

Toshiro sat outside in the courtyard. He looked out into the peaceful scenery. The grass was green, the sun was shining bright, a small stream babbled, the birds chirped in the sky. Toshiro took a deep sigh and then collapsed lying down across the porch.

Rangiku gazed over from the living room and could see him there. She then turned back to her fellow SWA members.

"We'll have to resume the rest of this meeting next time." Said Rangiku as she stood up." Something has come up." Rangiku then left the room as she was hoping her guests would let themselves out while she dealt with the problem at hand.

Rangiku opened the door and went outside to see her captain lying across the porch. Toshiro wasn't aware of her presence at first, thinking he was still alone he let out a long deep breath as he contemplated.

"Captain." She said sitting down behind him." Is something troubling you Captain?" she asked as she ran her index finger across his ear.

"No." replied Toshiro.

"Oh but there is." Said Rangiku." I know there is." She waited a few moments and looked Toshiro over. He lay there still bummed out by whatever it was that was annoying him. So Rangiku reached down and grabbed Toshiro then she perched him up onto her lap.

He became increasingly annoyed and tried to struggle out of her grip, but Rangiku held him down and Toshiro found himself in a spot he'd usually see Rangiku's large breasts'. Toshiro then squirmed to free his face, but when he looked up he saw Rangiku's face.

"You can tell me what's bothering you Captain." She said. Toshiro sat there in silence for a few moments. There was his dream to think about among many other things, but he'd rather she didn't know about that.

"It's nothing." He said after the silence and turned his face from her's. Then Rangiku leaned down and rubbed her face against Toshiro's.

"Whatever you're feeling down about Captain I know how to make you feel better." Said Rangiku as she brushed her hair passed his eyes. One of Toshiro's favorite pass times." We can do it right here in the courtyard." Said Rangiku." With the bright sun and the cool breeze and-"

"No absolutely not." Said Toshiro cutting her off.

"But Captain the bedroom's getting boring, it's to formal." Complained Rangiku." Let's put some spice in our sex life."

"People would see us out here." Told Toshiro.

"Captain it's not like everybody doesn't know about us already."

"I still have a reputation to uphold." Said Toshiro his face becoming a slight pink color." I can't have the other captains thinking I'm some kind of…" he trailed off for a moment." Freak who exploits his bedroom dramas outside."

"Nobody would really notice Captain." Argued Rangiku." Probably only Kenpachi next door."

Toshiro then thought back not too far when he saw Kenpachi and Soifon engaging in their own physical matters. Just then Rangiku wrapped her arms around Toshiro.

"Alright Captain." She said." If you want to go inside and do this we will."

"That's what I like to hear." Said Toshiro. Then he got up and stood next to Rangiku.

Meanwhile inside there came a knocking at the door. But nobody was inside to answer so it continued for several more seconds. Then the door creaked open and Sajin poked his head in.

"Hello?" he said as he did so." Anybody home." As he stepped in and shut the door behind him. He then looked around scratching his head slightly puzzled. He began to contemplate where Toshiro was. But then something else caught his attention.

Just then he heard a slight noise form above him. Sajin sniffed the air in a long and hard breath. Then he slowly reached for his sword, resting his hand on the hilt.

Then in a quick flash Sajin turned and faced the ceiling. And from there a dark figure with shining yellow eyes sprang at him. The figure jabbed it's hand at him but Sajin blocked. Then figure then reached the ground behind him and stood before the captian.

It was Haineko, Rangiku's mobilized sword.

"Hello Haineko." Sajin greeted her while pointing his sword at her. The cat made no reply." Have you seen Toshiro around?"

Just then Haineko sprung at him again, she jumped on him and the two fell onto the ground.

Meanwhile coming in the back was Rangiku and Toshiro. They appeared to be in a conversation of their own but once they got inside they were immediately alerted by the sounds of a fight in the next room.

The Captain and Lieutenant of squad ten quickly raced into the next room to see what all the noise was about.

When they stood in the doorway they saw Sajin and Haineko in a struggled laid out on the floor.

Toshiro and Rangiku looked to each other annoyed. Then Rangiku put her fingers in her mouth and made a loud high-pitched whistle. The sound caused the two animal like creatures to stop their fighting and hold their ears.

Then the two looked over to Rangiku and Toshiro. Haineko was opening her mouth to say something but before doing so Sajin reached up and pushed her off him. Then he rose to his feet dusting himself off.

Toshiro approached his friend as Rangiku took care of Haineko, by escorting her out of the room.

"Sajin." Said Toshiro." Good to see you, when did you get back?"

"Just now." Told Sajin.

"How did the mission go Sajin?" asked Rangiku as she walked over.

"Rangiku he's a captain call him by proper rank." Ordered Toshiro.

"It's quite alright." Said Sajin waving off Toshiro." But." He said with a sigh." They eluded us yet again."

"Those two always know how to get away." Said Toshiro.

"I was tracking them with Soifon for weeks." Said Sajin." We traced them all across the Soul Society, but it came the time when we couldn't really do anymore. Soifon didn't want to give up so easily but we had no choice. She wasn't too great for companionship."

"Where did you go Sajin?" asked Rangiku.

"Oh far off places." Told Sajin." Most places Soul Reapers don't usually get to see."

"I'd like to see those places." Said Rangiku.

"But the Soul Society has something no other places in the world has." Said Sajin as he popped up behind Toshiro and Rangiku." You Guys."

**Sajin:**** I parachuted down**

**Into the Taj Mahal**

**I rollerbladed**

**Along the great Great Wall!**

**I even made the famous**

**Leaning Tower fall,**

**But who was with me through it all?**

**Nobody!**

**The Moscow Circus**

**Hired me to fly trapeze**

**On Mount Olympus,**

**Ran a race with Hercules**

**It's easy when you're chased by killer bees!**

**Who said "geshundheit" when I sneezed? *ACHOO***

**So now I'm home,**

**Home again with you,**

**You chase the clouds away**

**Whenever I am blue**

**And though the pyramids,**

**I highly recommend**

**There is nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend!**

**Slept like a babe in Bombay**

**On a bed of nails**

**Moroccans set my fairy tales**

**Of seven veils**

**I single-handedly**

**I even saved the whales!**

**No one was there to hear my tales!**

**In Acapulco,**

**Joined a Mariachi band**

**I rode the ragin' rapids**

**Down the Rio Grande**

**Flew in a air balloon,**

**But when I tried to land**

**Nobody laughed,**

**Or lent a hand**

**Without you, the Amazon is**

**Just a trickle**

**Without you, the Sahara's**

**Not so hot**

**Without you, Niagara Falls**

**Is just a leaky faucet**

**The Huey II**

**Is just some yacht**

**Now that I'm home,**

**Home again, it's clear,**

**All I ever wanted**

**Seems to be right here**

**I've traveled East and West**

**And now, I'm back again**

**There is nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend.**

**Toshiro:**** There's nothing in the world**

**Rangiku:**** Nothing in the whole wide world**

**All:**** There is nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend!**

**Sajin: ****Nothing in the whole wide world!**


	2. The New Mission

"So Sajin." Asked Toshiro." What's next?"

"Well I suppose I should go report this to the Head-Captain." Said Sajin." He'll want to know the details, and Captain Soifon is-" he stopped himself as he Rangiku was still in the room and being the gentleman he was he wouldn't expose a lady to such talk." Preoccupied." He finally said.

Then Sajin moved towards the door but was stopped when Toshiro spoke.

"Let me come with you." He said as he stepped up." I have something I want to ask the Head-Captain." Rangiku looked her Captain over skeptically, wondering if his question had anything to do with what he had overheard before." Besides he'll probably call a Captain's meeting anyway."

But Sajin gave no second thought to the matter." You may join me." He said." I could use the company." Then he headed out the door and Toshiro went to follow after him until Rangiku grabbed him by his wrist.

"What is it?" he asked looking at her and the look on her face.

"Are you sure you have to know?" she asked.

"Yes." Replied Toshiro." I have questions that need answering." Rangiku only nodded and let her Captain go, blowing him and kiss and waving to him and Sajin as they left. She knew he'd be back and she'd be waiting for him.

Toshiro and Sajin then made their way to the Squad One barracks, looking at the might tower in the distance. Rangiku saw them go off and tehn quickly disappeared back into the barracks.

Then very swiftly but silently she began to walk through the barracks and to her quarters. She entered quickly and shut the door behind her. Then she casually made her way over to her bed. She sat down on the end and it would seem to anyone else that she was going to lay down and go to sleep, but they would be wrong.

Rangiku reached down under her bed and grabbed something. When she pulled it out it was wrapped in white paper. Rangiku batted her eyes from left to right making sure no one was in the room. When she determined no one was she slowly began to unroll the paper.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice in her ear that made Rangiku jump up and scream. She turned around to see Haineko laid out across her bed wagging her tail left and right.

"Oh it's you." Said Rangiku somewhat relived. Haineko however did not look at her but instead at the paper and whatever was inside it.

"What's that?" she asked reaching a hand forward at it, only to have Rangiku slap it away.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Rangiku replied strictly. Haineko moved closer." It's not ready yet."

"Oh a secret." Said Haineko as she sat up." I like secrets."

"Well don't concern yourself with this one." Said Rangiku.

"What do you have for our little munchkin this time?" asked Haineko. Rangiku turned and scowled at Haineko and noticed that the cat's ears twitched." Knock Knock." She said next with a smile. Rangiku looked confused but then there was a loud knocking at the door frightened her, Haineko disappearing into ash.

Rangiku quickly hid the paper behind her back." C-Come in." she said in a shocked voice, trying to sound as normal as possible.

The door opened and then Momo stood there.

"Hey Rangiku." She said with a smile.

"Oh it's you Momo." Said Rangiku suddenly on edge.

"Of course, who else would it be?" It wasn't common knowledge about Rangiku and Toshiro's relationship. Only the Captains and several Lieutenants knew about it, Momo was not one of those Lieutenants." Anyway I was just coming to see if Toshiro was here. Have you seen him?"

"He just left with Sajin, to go and see the Head-Captain."

"Oh." Said Momo somewhat disappointed and it was noticed in her look as her shoulders sagged." Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No." replied Rangiku, still holding the paper wrapping behind her back tightly.

"Oh, well some of us were going to go to the Squad Twelve barracks you want to come?"

"No." Rangiku said again." Look I'd love to stay and chat but I have work to do." She said in one breath as she left her room, moved Momo aside and what she was holding in front of her after she passed, and then stormed off to the office.

"Oh okay." Said Momo." I'll see you later." Then she turned and began to walk away but then stopped herself and stood up straight." Huh, never seen Rangiku so willing to work." She stood there for a moment." I guess Toshiro's finally getting through to her." She said in a fit of giggles.

Rangiku meanwhile walked into the office and breathed easier once she kicked the door closed behind her. Then she walked over to her desk laying the paper out on it and unwrapping it. Then she pulled out two medals rods that were inside it.

At that time in the Squad One barracks Yamamoto was in his office with Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana. His lieutenant Sasakibe was standing guard outside the door.

The Lieutenant saw the Captains of Squad Seven and Ten approaching down the hallway.

"Captain Kommamura." He said addressing him." Good to see you back, when did you return?"

"Not more than a half hour ago." Told Sajin."I've come to report the details of my recent mission."

"Very good." Said Sasakibe." And what of you Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I've come with a question for the Head-Captain." He told. The lieutenant looked Toshiro over skeptically.

"Make it quick." He advised." The Head-Captain is under a lot of stress." Toshiro listened to the message but dismissed it. The Head-Captain was very fond of all his Captains large or small, male or female. He saw them all as his children or in Toshiro's case his grandson.

Sasakibe turned and opened the doors and walked in with the two Captains behind him. Yamamoto was sitting at his desk with a cup of tea before him with Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohanna standing around him. Whatever they had been talking about it seemed to please those three but the Head-Captain let no emotion show on his face.

When the two new Captains entered lead in by the Lieutenant the four older ones turned and looked at them. Yamamoto cocked his head and saw them standing there.

"Leave us." He said to Sasakibe who bowed and left the six Captains in the room. Then Yamamoto rose up and walked over to Sajin." Welcome home." He said to him with his hand held out which Sajin took.

"It is good to see you again Head-Captain." Replied Sajin. Then he looked past the older man and to the three Captains behind him." And to the see the rest of you as well." He added. The Captains smiled in reply.

"And of course Captain Hitsugaya." Said Yamamoto turning to the boy." It is always good to see you." Then he reached his hand over Toshiro's head and ruffled his hair. Then Yamamoto returned to his desk before facing them again." What news of the mission?" he asked Sajin.

Toshiro of course would wait to ask his questions, Sajin's matter was of business and therefore much more important. But while Sajin addressed the Head-Captain Toshiro's attention was called to something else. On the wall close by there was a single painting hanging there.

"They eluded us again Head-Captain." Sajin told. Shunsui, Ukitkae, and Unohana all turned to Yamamoto who hung his head.

"It matters little." He said." We will catch them soon enough. Thank you for the update." Sajin gave a bow then moved out of Yamamoto's line of vision, moving aside for Toshiro to ask his question.

Yamamoto and the other Captains had not noticed this and began talking amongst themselves. When Sajin turned around he noticed Toshiro wasn't there and was standing before the lone picture on the wall.

"Head-Captain." Said Toshiro turning around and looking at the old man. Yamamoto and the other Captains all darted their heads over to him." What is this?" asked Toshiro pointing to the picture. It was a strange picture of a large burning flame, burning bright and burning high. In the center of the fire there appeared to be a figure or a statue there." Is this a Fire God from myth?" Sajin walked over and began to observe the picture as well.

"That?" asked Yamamoto from his desk. Although he was across the room he must have known the picture Toshiro spoke of. Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohanna all appeared to be holding their breath." That is a monster that appeared in the Soul Society a long time ago. It was a difficult time and things were made even worse because of it." Toshiro appeared entranced by what he had to say." But it doesn't matter." Yamamoto continued." Because it won't ever come back.

"But what if it does come back?" asked Toshiro with wide-eyes. Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohanna all looked to the Head-Captain.

"It won't." he said in a firm voice. Then he went back to the work on his desk, done with the conversation. But Toshiro and Sajin had not left yet, because Toshiro just remembered he had something to say.

Unohanna noticed Toshiro step up." Head-Captain." She said." I believe Toshiro still has something to say." Yamamoto was in a bit of a tense mood now and it shown on his face. He picked his head up and looked at Toshiro.

"Speak." He beckoned him as he repositioned himself in his chair.

"I have a question." Began Toshiro.

"You have already asked me a question." He replied. But Yamamoto nodded his head." Ask away my boy."

Toshiro took a big breath before asking and then blurted it all out. "What happens to Captains once they leave here?" asked Toshiro." Do they go free, or are they put in Squad Two's prison?" And the cheery mood that was in the air before fell and the air became hot and tense. The Captains looked from Toshiro and Yamamoto concerned. Yamamoto's face went from relaxed to strict.

"Where did you hear this?" asked Yamamoto in a deep voice as he leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk before him.

"Around." Replied Toshiro.

"From where?" asked Yamamoto again, his voice more strained this time. Toshiro gulped at the tone of the Head-Captain. Maybe his original idea of him acting kindly was out of place today.

"Is it true what I've heard?" asked Toshiro, getting back to the matter at hand which the Head-Captain was trying to get away from. Yamamoto's head began to shake slightly and the Captains around him noticed his hands balling up into fists. But neither Toshiro nor Yamamoto were willing to back down in this case.

Ukitake and Sajin turned their heads and looked at each other. Ukitake gave Sajin a concerned look and a quick head nod, his sign saying to remove Toshiro.

Sajin quickly took that as his cue and bent down and grabbed Toshiro.

"Okay well we thank you for your time. But I'm sure your very busy, so we'll get out of your hair." He said in one breath as he lifted Toshiro up and walked out of the room with him, leaving the four other Captains in the room together.

"Get out of your hair?" repeated Yamamoto with still an aggravated tone the light shining off his bald head.

Sajin stood on the other side of the door, still clutching Toshiro but realizing what he'd said.

"Get out of your hair." He repeated to himself suddenly realizing what he'd really said." Oh, god." He added with a sigh as he dropped his arms to the side, coincidentally dropping Toshiro onto the ground as well." Sorry about that." He added as he reached down and picked him up to his feet.

Toshiro had a somewhat annoyed look on his face as he was stood up and dusted himself off.

"What was all that about?" asked Sajin.

"Nothing." Said Toshiro with a quick shake of his head." Nothing." Sajin reached out his hand to put on the little Captain's shoulder but Toshiro moved out of his way and began walking away with his head lowered.

Sajin walked off doubting and unsure of what to do.

Back in the Head-Captain's office.

"Oh I should burn myself with my own zanpaktou." He lamented as he paced back and forth around the room.

"Oh don't let it get to you." Said Ukitake.

"I don't know why he'd ask such questions." Yamamoto continued.

"He is young." Said Unohana." There is much he wants to know."

"Oh they grow up so fast." Added Shunsui. Yamamoto let out a grunt and then stormed off onto his balcony.

"Too fast." Yamamoto muttered." Too fast." The other three Captains all looked to each other as Yamamoto stood on his balcony. As they oldest Captains after Yamamoto himself he depended on them to provide an example to the younger Soul Reapers. And right now the same thought was going through all three of their heads and they nodded their approval to each other.

"Head-Captain." Said UKitkate taking the initiative and standing up. Yamamoto did not stir from his spot." You leave this to us, we'll handle this situation."

"No." said Yamamoto as he put his hand up, stopping the other three." I have a better idea." Then Yamamoto turned and clapped his hands. In a matter of seconds his Lieutenant had joined them in the room." Lieutenant I have a job for you." Said Yamamoto.

"What would you have me do?" he asked.

"Call a Captain's meeting." Ordered Yamamoto." Now." Sasakibe nodded and then headed off.

Meanwhile at the Squad Two barracks. Omeada was casually standing guard at the front gate. It had been a quiet night so far but all that was about to change. Suddenly there came a loud pounding at the door that startled the large man. Omeada fumbled with the knob but eventually did manage to open it and when he did he looked out to see nothing.

"Ahem." Coughed a voice below him. Omeada looked down to see Toshiro standing before him.

"Captain Hitsuguya." He said upon seeing him." What are you doing here, sir?"

"I am in need to check your facilities." Said Toshiro as he walked in, pushing the Lieutenant aside. Since Yamamoto would not answer him, Toshiro thought it best to search on his own and look into the prison himself.

Omeada seemed confused but then spoke up." The bathroom is that way." He said pointing off to his right.

"Not That! I want to check the prison."

"The Prison? What for?"

"That's none of your business." Omeada seemed to back down from the argument now." Where is it?"

"T-That way sir." Said Omeada pointing him in the direction of it. Toshiro turned and followed the direction Omeada had pointed." But there's no point in going, the area is lockdown and only the Captain and I have a key to it." Toshiro then turned around and looked at the Lieutenant with a raised brow." Oh." Groaned Omeada.

"Come with me." Said Toshiro as he grabbed Omeada and shoved him along.

"I just hope the Captain doesn't find out about this."

So Toshiro was led to the Prison of the Squad Two barracks. Before long the two stood before two large black doors.

"Key." Toshiro beckoned to the Lieutenant who did as he was told. Omeada pulled out a chain necklace that had a key on it and then opened the door.

" A-After you, Captain." He said to Toshiro. The little Captain stepped up and saw that inside the prison it was very dark." Just watch your step, sir." Toshiro stepped into the doorway and suddenly a line of torches lit the way, before him was a long narrow bridge. Toshiro cocked his head over the side and could see the prison went down for miles, indicated by the glimmering torch light in the darkness below.

"Lieutenant." Said Toshiro with a wave of his arm forcing the large man to shuffle over to him." What's down there?" He asked pointing.

"Those are the cells, sir." Said Omeda." Housing some of the most dangerous criminals. All the way at the bottom is the Muken."

"Muken?" asked Toshiro.

"The Muken is where we house the most dangerous criminal. There is only one down there."

"Tell me." Said Toshiro." Have there been any new editions to your prison lately."

"N-No sir. Not that I know of."

"Who's the prisoner, down at the bottom?"

"I-I don't know sir." Said Omeada. Toshiro moved forward in a threatening manner." I swear I don't know, only the Captain is allowed to go down there."

"What's this!" called a voice from the doors. Toshiro and Omeada turned to see Soifon standing there." Toshrio, what are you doing here?!" Toshiro looked to Omeada and then to Soifon.

"Leaving." He said as he walked away. He walked off in a foul mood, having not accomplished what he came there to do. Soifon noticed the angered look on his face and would have pressed the manner had he not left in such a hurry.

Then Toshiro returned to his division, and he was clearly in a foul mood. He walked through the door and made his way to his office. The lower seats made a point to move out of his way when he was like this.

Rangiku and Haineko were in the corridor. With the Captain missing Rangiku thought she'd take the time to make sure everything was running smoothly. But then she felt the air get colder ad saw her Captain storming. Immediately sensing something wrong Rangiku quickly approached him.

"Captain." Said Rangiku as she approached him." What is-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Was all he said as he stormed by. Then Toshiro entered his office and slammed in the door behind him.

"Well he's a bit touchy today." Said Haineko as she came up from behind Rangiku.

"Oh I don't know what to do." Said Rangiku." He's been so moody lately."

"We could double team him." Said Haineko stepping closer." I think he'd enjoy the change of pace." Rangiku turned and burned and invisible hole through Haineko's head." Unless you don't want to."

Just then a hellbutterfly floated in the room, and Rangiku put out her hand and caught it.

"By order of the Head-Captain." Said Sasakibe's voice from the butterfly." There is a Mandatory Captain's Meeting immediately." Then the butterfly turned and flew off.

"Oh no." said Rangiku." He's not going to like this."

"BWAHH!" she heard Toshiro exclaim suddenly, then followed by something breaking. Rangiku quickly rushed into the room. She pushed open the doors and there she saw Toshiro keeping Haineko at bay.

"Give us a kiss." Said Hainkeo. She was on top of him but he held her arms and tried to push her back.

"No, no." said Toshiro. The two looked up and saw Rangiku standing there.

"Good. "said Hainkeo." Three is better."

"BWAHH!" Toshiro exclaimed as Hainkeo fell down on top of him.

"Captain there's a mandatory meeting going on now." Told Rangiku.

"Thank god!" said Toshiro as he crawled out from under Hainkeo and then ran off as fast as he could.

"Why you tell him?" asked Hainkeo as she stood up and walked over to Rangiku." I almost had him." Rangiku turned and scowled at Haineko." What?" she asked.

Meanwhile the Captains all gathered in the Squad One barracks.

"Anyone know what this is all about?" asked Kenpachi as he walked in with Byakuya.

"Not a clue." Was his reply." It must be something important if we've all been summoned this late." Sajin waited at the doors and looked around, seeing if Toshiro would make an appearance. But after what happened earlier he had his doubts. But then he saw a small white head of hair coming his way he was more relived.

"Toshiro." He said addressing him." So you came."

"Of course, this was a mandatory meeting."

"But you were flustered earlier today. I thought perhaps you would have not shown up out of some sense of spite."

"That is too immature and is beneath me." Said Toshiro." Come along, let's go inside." Sajin nodded and then followed him inside.

The Captains then lined up. Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana were also surprised to see Toshiro had joined them this evening.

Then without a moment's notice Yamamoto spoke up." Let us begin." He said." IT has recently come to my attention that there is some degree of suspicion going around about the latest Captain of Squad Twelve."

"Maybe I shouldn't have come to this meeting after all." Mumbled Toshiro.

"Captain Hitsuguya step forward." Said Yamamoto. The little Captain did as he was told." Do you have something to say?" Toshiro glanced around the room and noticed all the other Captains staring at him.

"No." he replied, not wanting to make public what had happened earlier.

"Are you sure?" Toshiro only nodded his reply." Well it was often clear to me that young minds were always curious about things. Captain Hitsuguya I want you to investigate whatever it is you can about Mayuri." Toshiro raised an eyebrow. The Head-Captain denied him any information before, but was now allowing him to search for answers himself.

"What's the catch?" asked Toshiro.

"No catch." Replied Yamamoto." I'm giving you the opportunity to learn a few things."

"Thank you, sir." Said Toshiro." I'll get started immediately. Then he turned to leave but was stopped when Yamamoto spoke.

"Not so fast." He said and Toshiro turned back to him." The Squad Twelve barracks is a big place for someone as small as you." Toshiro let out a grunt." So I will assign other Captains to help you. Captain Kommamura." Sajin stepped up." Captains Zaraki, Kuchiki, and Soifon."

"What?" exclaimed Kenpachi and Soifon.

"Why am I being made to do this?" asked Kenpachi.

"It'll be a good bonding exercise for the five of you." Said Yamamoto." You'd best be on your way, I want a report in the morning." Then before more protest could be heard Yamamoto left and the Captains began to disperse, expect for the five chosen for the job.

Just then Kenpachi slapped Toshiro in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he groaned.

"Way to go kid, now I'm stuck with you retards all night."

"Don't hit him." Said Sajin.

"Who you calling a retard?" shot back Soifon.

"I did!"

"Trust me." Said Byakuya." Socializing with you people isn't something I'd prefer to do."

"What do you mean you people?" asked Kenpachi. The five all then glared each other down. Just then Kenpachi slapped Toshiro in the back of the head again. But then Toshiro fell forwards and accidently hit Sajin in the groin. Sajin shot forward and head-butted Soifon who fell back into Kenpachi. The two struggled but then Sajin fell forward covering Kenpachi, Soifon, and Toshiro. Byakuya stood casually by but as the four started to struggled along the floor he was pulled into it and fell to the ground with a yell. Then the five began fighting against each other. Kenpachi got Toshiro into a headlock and have him a nuggie. Soifon grabbed onto Byakuya's leg and bit him while Sajin pressed his elbow into Kenpachi's face.

"Oh look." Said Ukitake from the door." They love each other."

"Just like a bunch of siblings." said Unohana.

But little did they all know that the Soul Society was about to be turned upside down soon.


	3. Faces of the Past

So the five Captains went to the Squad Twelve barracks and began their search. A good portion of their search however was devoted to annoy the others threw name calling or physical acts of violence. They searched through the computer, old files and documents but nothing they found was useful but maybe that's because none of them really knew what they were looking for.

Toshiro was the only one for sure. He just wanted to find out who Mayuri was and why he did the things he did.

They made their way into the old laboratory. Still left around was old equipment and devices, most of which the Captains knew nothing about.

The five Captains stood before a large bookshelf that stood taller than all of them. So they quickly jumped atop each other as they tried to reach the very top. Sajin was at the bottom with Kenpachi on his shoulder with Byakuya on his with Soifon on his and then Toshiro on the very top trying to manage his way through any books he could find. But needless to say their tower was very wobbly.

Toshiro scanned across the shelf but stopped once he came to one that read 'Gotei 13 research'

"Keep still." Said Toshiro as he reached forward for a book slowly.

"Easier said than done." Groaned Sajin. Toshiro slowly made his way towards the book.

"Keep your eyes front." Soifon said to Byakuya.

"I've no reason to look up."

"Kenpachi he's looking up my pants." Said Soifon cocking her head to the side and talking to Kenpachi.

"What?!" Then Kenpachi reached up and pawed at Byakuya who struggled back.

"Stop moving." Groaned Sajin." I can't, I can't-" But then Kenpachi stomped his foot back into Sajin's face. Then the great tower of five Captains came tumbling down.

"Got it." Said Toshiro as he reached his little arms out and grabbed onto the book. But then he suddenly felt the area under him began to give way. Toshiro looked down and saw one by one the Captains under him began to fall." Uh-oh." He groaned, then he himself fell onto the pile of Captains.

The five sat there for several moments grunting and groaning to each other.

"I hope that little book was worth it." Said Sajin as he stood up. Toshiro was the last to stand up as he held the big book close to his small body.

"Well let's see." Said Byakuya. Toshiro said nothing and slowly opened the book and began reading it. His eyes slowly bugged open and his jaw dropped provoking the other Captain's suspicions.

"What is it?" asked Soifon.

"It's research." Said Toshiro." On all of us." Then he turned the book to them and let them see for themselves. Needless to say he was right, it was something about them but not just them.

The pages listed in explicit detail about every officers abilities, habits, and a variety of personal information. Things that some of the Captains only knew was known to Mayuri.

"What the hell." Said Kenpachi." How could he have known this?!"

"You lived next to him for nearly seventy years." Said Sajin.

"So this freak knew all this about us?" asked Soifon as she poked at the book." Why the hell would he need this."

"The hell with this." Said Kenpachi as he turned and began walking off." I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Said Soifon. Then she turned and walked off.

"What do you two make of this?" asked Toshiro to Byakuya and Sajin.

"Mayuri was clearly a clever man." Said Byakuya." But a dangerous one, who knows what he was really thinking." Toshiro turned his attention back to the book and flipped through several more pages. But then he came to some that had appeared ripped out. The Little Captain looked it over with some curiosity. Examining the previous pages he found that it was a detailed account of events before his departure. The Aizen betrayal, Nightmare, The Battle, and lastly the Warhammer. And that was the last thing that was written things about the warhammer, and these other pages had been ripped out.

"What is it?" asked Sajin. Toshiro looked up to notice Sajin and Byakuya looking him over critically.

"Is something the matter?" asked Byakuya.

"No." replied Toshiro." It's nothing." Then he closed the book and discarded it to the ground." Let's be off shall we. I'm sorry to have ruined your night with this." Then the three exited together.

"One of you is late." Said Yamamoto. He looked around and saw that Kenpachi was surprisingly absent. " Captain Zaraki."

"Has anyone seen him?" asked Shunsui.

"Not since last night." Spoke up Soifon.

But then the doors flung open and a character wearing the eleventh division Captain's coat walk in, only it wasn't Kenpachi. This man was much taller with a big round gut he was so large the Captain's cloak hung around his shoulder. He had dark skin, dark hair, side-burns and a strange look in his eyes. Most of the Captains didn't recognize him however Yamamoto did.

"Kiganjo." Said Yamamoto as he stood up." My arch nemesis." The man now labeled as Kiganjo looked at Yamamoto and smiled.

"Hello herb." He said addressing him." It's been a long time."

"How are you here after all this time?" asked Yamamoto." I thought you were dead!"

"You wish old man. No I was not killed, I faked my death and snuck away to continue my life. But now I have returned and have come back for what is rightfully mine."

"You cannot." Said Yamamoto.

"I can." Said Kiganjo." The Kenpachi is titled as the strongest man of the division. And since I was never defeated I always held that title, but I did earn it back fair and square."

**Flashback to the night before**

Kenpachi had just returned from the twelfth division, he was in a foul mood after all that time he had to waste. He kicked open the door and with a mighty swing they flew open, then Kenpachi sulked in and to his quarters. He had to pass the courtyard to get there where Ikkaku and Yumichica were.

"There you are Captain." Said Ikkaku upon seeing him." We were wondering where you were."

"Not important." Grumbled Kenpachi.

"You don't look too good sir." Commented Yumichica.

"I'm going to bed." Kepnachi grumbled ignoring the previous comment and walking past them to his quarters. He didn't even remove his cloths he just yawned and flattened himself on the bed." Damn kid." He muttered about a certain little captain. But he was somewhat more relaxed now and was ready to fall into a deep sleep. However that would not happen as a loud scream could be heard from the courtyard." If you're going to spare keep it down!" yelled Kenpachi over his shoulder. Silence followed after and Kenpachi felt ready to go to sleep again. But once again he was interrupted as there came a frequent banging at his door.

Kenpachi quickly got up and stomped over to the door." WHAT?!" he yelled as he swung it open. But then Yumichica fell onto him.

"C-Captain." He groaned.

"What's happened?" asked Kenpachi as he straightened him out.

"S-Someone is here for you." Panted Yumichica. Kenpachi put him aside and grabbed his sword before heading out to the courtyard.

In the courtyard Ikkaku battled the stranger but the battle wasn't going as he wanted. Ikkaku was beaten up badly his cloths ripped and bloodied and his spear broken in half but he kept fighting.

With a loud war cry he lunged forward at his opponent. But his attacker struck out at him and knocked him back. Ikkaku was sent flying back into the ground where he passed out upon hitting the ground.

It was at this time Kenpachi came on the scene to see Ikkaku laid out on his back." Hey." He shouted to the lone figure standing in the courtyard." I don't know who you are but why don't you pick on someone your own size."

"But you do know me." Said the figure. Then he turned around and Kenpachi saw a terrible sight. There stood Kiganjo the previous Kenpachi before himself.

"I-It It can't be." Said Kenpachi." I killed you, you must be a ghost."

"Can a ghost do this herb?" asked Kiganjo then he leaped forward and swung a fist at Kenpachi. He narrowly managed to dodged as Kiganjo hit the ground. Kenpachi stood several feet off while Kiganjo stood back up to his full height.

"I don't know how any of this is happening." Said Kenpachi." But I killed you once and I can do it again."

"Don't be so sure faggot." Said Kiganjo. Just then Kenpachi let out a yell as he lunged forward swinging his sword down at Kiganjo. But then to his surprise Kiganjo raised his hand and caught the sword." Don't think it'll be so easy, herb. I want to win this time." Then with his free hand Kiganjo punched Kenpachi in the face sending him stumbling back. Then he punched him again and again. But then Kenpachi got a hold of himself and swung his sword forward, but Kiganjo jumped out of range dodging it. But Kenpachi kept up the attack and lunged at Kiganjo swinging his sword at him once more. But Kiganjo dodged once again and then punched Kenpachi in the face, then a second time." Rope-a-dope muthafucka." He said. Then Kiganjo slammed his big hand on Kenpachi's throat and back him into the wall. He held him there, squeezing harder as Kenpachi squirmed against him. But then Kenpachi raised his arm and swung his sword down. Kiganjo dodged once more by stepping to the side. Then he punched Kenpachi in the stomach then in the face, then again.

Kenpachi's head flung to the side and he spit out blood. Then he weakly fell to one knee while Kiganjo stood over him. Kenpachi looked forward and could make out Kiganjo's legs standing before him. But then Kenpachi mustered up all the strength he could and jumped forward swinging his sword at Kiganjo, releasing all the energy he could into this attack. But once again Kiganjo had dodged him and reappeared several feet behind Kenpachi.

"I bet you still can't you bankai." Said Kiganjo. Kenpachi picked his head up and looked over at him." Not that I have too but I feel I should fuck your whole world right now." He said as he dug into his pocket. Then he carefully brought his hand out, enclosed in a fist. He brought it before his face and then opened his hand a fire shot out from his hand and went in every direction.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Kenpachi.

"No." replied Kiganjo as the fire subsided and only smoke was left." It's quite cool." Then he appeared to be metalling with his fingers. Kenpachi couldn't make it out from where he was standing but he could faintly see something of gold on Kiganjo's finger. The two stood their ground for a moment. But then to Kenpachi's surprise Kiganjo was before him and connected a punch against his jaw.

The punch was hard and hurt more than anything Kenpachi had felt before. He fell back onto the ground with a strange burn mark on the side of his face. Kenpachi lay there for several moments unable to move, feeling himself fading in and out as he looked up. Then his world went black.

Kiganjo stood over him and looked him up and down. Then Kiganjo leaned down and removed the Captain's coat from his back and held it over his own shoulders." This is Mine." He said.

**End of Flashback**

"And that herbs." Said Kiganjo with his arms pointed to all the Captains is how it happened.

"So he's dead?" asked Ukitake.

"No." said Kiganjo." I have spared him from death to make him my personal slave. He's like my little bitch." He then turned and looked to Yamamoto who grumbled and glared from his seat." So I'm back bitches and I'm here to stay." Then Kiganjo turned showing the eleventh division symbol on his back and began to walk out.

But as he walked out he turned his vision over slightly to Toshiro. The little captain was startled slightly by this but Kiganjo kept looking at him until he was out the door. Silence filled the room after.

"No, no, no." grumbled Yamamoto." This cannot happen!" he yelled startling everyone else back to life.

"Oh boy." Commented Shunsui." This won't be good."

"I build the Gotei 13; form its ranks, kills Quincy's, hollows all to be punished like this." Yamamoto ranted as he paced back and forth waving his arms around." Why is God punishing me?!"

"Easy old man, easy." Said Shunsui as he and Ukitake came up on opposite sides of Yamamoto and moved him along." You know how your blood pressure is." Yamamoto grumbled as they continued to push him out of the room.

"But wait." Said Toshiro stepping up." What about what I found-"

"Leave it Toshiro." Said Unohna as she stepped up." The Head-Captain is very upset." She added looking in the direction of where Shunsui and Ukitake had taken him." I'd advise all of you to tread lightly in the coming days." She said turning her attention back to the Captains in the room." And do all yourselves a favor and stay away from that man."

Meanwhile Kiganjo had returned to his barracks. Upon doing so one squad member who had been threw three Kenpachi's the 9th, 10th and 11th saw Kiganjo walking in. Now Kiganjo's actions as Captain was well-remembered by those who were there at that time and this squad member couldn't handle that again. So he pulled out his sword and stabbed himself in the chest with it.

Kiganjo chuckled as he stepped over the man's body and made his way into the courtyard. Then he made his way into the center quickly getting his Squad's attention.

"Attention." He called." Attention." The squad began to crowd around him, Kenpachi Zaraki standing amongst them." Seeing as how I'm in charge now there will be a new set of rules. First off." He said raising a hand and then pointing it to Kenpachi." That is the lowest man in the division. From now on whenever one of you passes him you must spit on him. And secondly from now on it is chill-time." The squad murmured in confusion." This means you can all do as you please, pending it doesn't violate anything I am doing." The Squad murmured in confusion but Kiganjo walked off proudly to the front steps of his office.

Then he sat down pulled out a book titled 'The Hobbit' from his pocket and began reading. The squad began to disperse but did as Kiganjo had ordered and were now spitting on Zaraki when they passed him. While Zaraki could have killed them easily they feared what Kiganjo would do to them if they did not obey.

"Sorry Captain." Ikkaku whispered as he walked towards the former Captain." But I have to do this." Then he leaned back and swung his head forward spitting all over Kenpachi's face who only grumbled in reply.

But Kiganjo sat back the whole time smiling as he read his book.


	4. Getting to know the New Neighbor

But after the meeting Toshiro returned to his office and continued doing his work. He signed his name on one document and then passed it off to the completed pile. He stopped for a moment to reach for his tea, resting on the side of his desk.

He grabbed it and brought it to his lips, but before he could he noticed something strange. He looked down into the tea to notice that there were ripples and they were moving rapidly. Simultaneously there was a rumbling sound working up causing some of the furniture to shake.

But then the doors to his office swung open and Rangiku ran in "CAPTAIN!" she yelled as she ran up and slammed her hands onto his desk." CAPTAIN!" she yelled as she leaned over and screamed in his face, causing Toshiro to cover his ears with his hands.

"WHAT?!" he suddenly yelled back leaning up towards her.

"You don't have to yell at me Captain." She said straightening herself out." I just wanted to ask you something."

"Unpreferate my eardrum first." Said Toshiro sticking a finger into his ear.

"Captain is it true?" asked Rangiku leaning over the desk again." There's a new Captain?"

"There is." He replied not looking at her and instead to his work.

"The Head-Captain must be happy, now that one more position is filled."

"Quite the opposite." Rangiku turned back to him confused.

"What do you mean? Which position was taken?"

"Squad Eleven's Captain." Rangiku stumbled back shocked.

"Does that mean that Kenpachi's d-d-"

"No he's very much alive, or so I'm told."

"But how can that be?" asked Rangiku slamming her hands on the desk." I thought the Kenpachi's had to defeat their predecessor in order to gain the title."

"They do. But this situation is very complicated."

"Huh?"

"The man who took the position is Kenpachi's predecessor." Rangiku stood back with her hand on her head.

"I don't understand any of this." She said.

"Neither do I." said Toshiro as he looked up at her. The two fell silent for a moment.

"Well." Rangiku spoke next." New or Captain or not I suppose we'll make him feel welcome."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Said Toshiro cautiously.

"Why?"

"The Head-Captain was very upset to see this guy, and I was told by Unohana to stay away from him."

"Well that Is strange." Toshiro nodded." But we can't write him off like that, he might be a nice guy."

"Rangiku I don't-"

"C'mon." she said as she grabbed him by the back of his coat and pulled him out of his chair." Let's go say Hi." Toshiro fidgeted and squirmed but couldn't free himself from her grip.

Next door at Squad Eleven. The place was in more chaos than usual, with everyone sitting around lazily rather than fight.

Rangiku and Toshiro walked in and immediately felt strange. They had always been welcome at Squad Eleven before but the new air around the barracks was strange. The two walked in and were immediately on their guard, Rangiku holding a small box of cookies in her hands.

"I don't like this." Commented Toshiro as they walked in and found that everyone was already starring at them." Let's get out of here."

"Oh hush." Said Rangiku to him." It's not that bad." She kept walking forward but Toshiro kept darting his eyes from side to side at all the Squad Eleven members who were watching them." See that must be the new Captain." Said Rangiku getting Toshiro to look forward.

They looked on the front steps and saw a large man hunched over in his chair reading a book in his hands, a white coat dangling over his shoulders.

"C'mon." said Rangiku as she pushed Toshiro forward. The two kept walking until they stood at the bottom of the steps with Kiganjo sitting at the top." Excuse me." Said Rangiku with a smile to him. Kiganjo gave no indication that he heard here, he only turned a page of his book." My name is Rangiku, I'm a Lieutenant here and my Captain and I wanted to give you this." She took a step forward and offered the box of cookies to him. Kiganjo did not lift his head but reached and arm forward and took it from her." Just a little welcoming gift." She said. But as Kiganjo retracted his hand he casually tossed the box to the side, discarding it to the ground." Oh." Groaned Rangiku in annoyance.

Toshiro now seeing that she was annoyed and would most likely get mad soon stepped up." If you'll excuse us." He said, Kiganjo picked his head up slightly and looked at Toshiro with one eye." But we must be getting back to-"

"Who are you?" Kiganjo suddenly asked.

"We are the Captain of Lieutenant of Squad Ten." Rangiku spoke up stepping forward trying to assert herself.

"Squad Ten you say?" asked Kiganjo as he shut his book and stood up to his full height, frightening Rangiku from how big he was." Then you're the Captain of Squad Ten?" Kiganjo asked pointing a finger at Toshiro.

"What's it to you?" asked Toshiro stepping forward putting one foot on the bottom step of the porch.

"Mayuri spoke of you." Told Kiganjo. Both Rangiku and Toshiro stood there in shock." Spoke highly of you actually."

"You know Mayuri?" Toshiro managed to ask.

"It no longer matters." Said Kiganjo. Then with one big stepped he stood down next to Toshiro and Rangiku." He was my friend, I am yours." Then Kiganjo lowered himself down and extended his hand to Toshiro.

The little Captain looked at his large hand critically; he glanced over to Rangiku who looked on nervously. Toshiro was slow and nervous at first but then he did stretch out his hand and took Kiganjo's in a friendly grip. They squeezed the others hand and after a moment they the retracted their hands and Kiganjo turned and headed back to his book without another word.

Toshiro turned away as well and nodded to Rangiku and she followed him out. The tenth division officers then headed out of the Squad Eleven barracks. But as they stood in the gateway Toshiro turned and looked back at Kiganjo. Perhaps this big man had the answers he so desperately searched for recently, but he'd have to know that man first.

Kiganjo sat in his chair and pulled out a pipe and some tobacco from his pocket. Then he lit the pipe and began blowing smoke rings into the air.

The next morning Toshiro made his way around to any officers who had been around the last hundred years. Being one of the newest Captains after the betrayal of Aizen he had no information on that topic so he thought it best to search for it.

**At Squad One**

"Toshiro." The Head-Captain greeted him." What can I do for you my boy?" He seemed much calmer today than he had been last time.

"Head-Captain." Said Toshiro." What can you tell me about this Kiganjo?" Yamamoto's eyes shot open suddenly." I'm just curious, since he and I will be neighbors and all."

"I'll tell you what you need to know." Said Yamamoto with authority in his voice as he stood up and pointed a finger at Toshiro." Stay away from him. Do not converse with him in any manner. And if he comes at you or your Lieutenant tell me and I'll deal with him accordingly." Then he cracked his knuckles for emphasis. Toshiro sat back frightened as he could feel the heat rising in the room.

"T-Thank you, sir." He said to the Head-Captain before leaving.

**Squad Two**

"I remember him." Said Soifon as she looked across her desk at Toshiro." He had his comings and goings with Squad Two back in those days." She cleared her throat." Usually in Lady Youruichi."

"But what can you tell me of him?" asked Toshiro.

"He's gruff, angry, stupid, violent." Said Soifon with her head bobbing around." Take your pick." But then she broke out into a quick snort." I remember one time he kicked both Omeada's dad's ass and Kisuke Urahara's ass." Her cackling laughter went on for a moment but then abruptly stopped." Then he went back to Youruichi." Then she sunk down and sulked.

"Thank you for your time." Said Toshiro as he quickly removed himself from the room before Soifon got any more bi-polar.

**Squad Four**

"He's not somebody someone like you should hand around." Told Unohana in the waiting room of the hospital." But I've told you that already." She reassured behind her smile.

**Squad Six**

"I never had to many dealings with him personally." Told Byakuya from his front door as Toshiro stood before him." But I recall my grandfather despised him with a passion."

"Why?" asked Toshiro.

"He was insubordinate, violent, broke all the rules." Told Byakuya.

**Squad Eight**

"I can't see why this is of any interest to you." Said Shunsui as he and Ukitake sat across from Toshiro in the living room.

"Just curious." Said Toshiro." Since he and I are going to be neighbors and all."

"I wish I could help you." Said Shunsui." But back then even I had little dealings with him." Toshiro sighed in defeat." We never really saw him, he never went to any Captain's meetings."

"Wait Shunsui." Said Ukitake." There was that one time." Toshiro sat up as Ukitake recalled the story to him.

110 years ago, the Squad One barracks.

"Shunsui, Jushiro come here." Called Yamamoto, and the two entered the room.

"What is it old man?" asked Shunsui." Misplace your reading glasses?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"No, nothing like that." Said Yamamoto." I have a mission for you two."

"A mission?" said Ukitake.

"Do tell." Added Shunsui.

"Pay a visit to the Eleventh Squad and speak to the Kenpachi there, see why it is he hasn't shown up for any meetings."

"Yes, sir." Said Ukitake." We're on it."

And then the two were off, taking little time at all to reach their destination.

"I don't understand why he'd send the both of us." Said Shunsui as they walked through the gates.

"Must be protocol." Said Ukitake." Look there's his quarters." Then the two walked up and knocked on the door but no answer came. Ukitake looked through the window and saw only darkness." I don't think he's there."

Shunsui then joined him." No wait there's a light." Sure enough the darkness of the room was now being lit by a candle.

"Who's disturbing me at this hour." Said Kiganjo as he walked threw his quarters with a candle." Doesn't anybody understand?"

**Kiganjo:**** I hate company**

**The thought of someone sitting next to me's a bore**

**I hate company**

**Even making conversation is a choir**

**I hate company**

**Be it two for tea or fifty at a ball**

**I hate company**

**I hate company**

**Simply can't abide society at all**

**The thought of all the silly chatter necessary**

**When you climb the social ladder gives me worry**

**Get together's give me pause**

**I'm an introvert because**

**I hate company**

**I simply HATE COMPANY**

**Ukitake & Shunsui****: He hates company**

**Kiganjo:**** The 'How are you's and 'What do ya do' gives me a pain**

**Ukitake & Shunsui:**** He hates company**

**Kiganjo****: Of all the shaking hands and smiling I'll abstain**

**Ukitake & Shunsui:**** He hates company**

**Kiganjo:**** Whether I'm the host or the invited guest**

**Ukitake & Shunsui:**** He hates company**

**Kiganjo:**** I hate company**

**Don't invite me I'm a certifiable PEST!**

He stops as his phone beings to ring and Kiganjo goes and answers it." Yes, yes, yes." He said into it." How delightful, how terribly kind, how thoughtful. Dinner Friday? No I have previous plans, on Friday I'm dinning alone!" Then he slammed the phone down.

**I hate company**

**If your company I'll hate you with the rest**

**Ukitake & Shunsui:**** He hates company**

**Kiganjo:**** I hate company**

**Ukitake & Shunsui****: Don't invite him he's a certifiable pest**

**Kiganjo:**** I HATE COMPANY!**

**Ukitake & Shunusi****: He hates company**

**Kiganjo:**** Being alone is best**

Then right as Shunsui and Ukitake were prepared to leave Kiganjo opened the door to see them standing there.

"Oh Good evening." Ukitake said to him cheerfully, but Kiganjo seemed less than amused." We were just sent here by the Head-Captain to ask why you haven't shown up to the meetings." Kiganjo was silent for a moment as they all looked each other over.

"I don't give a fuck." He said. Then he closed the door on them. Ukitake and Shunsui then looked to each other confused.

Ukitake then finished his story to Toshiro.

"And that's all I can say about that." Said Ukitake.

"But what about the man?" asked Toshiro.

"Can't say much." Replied Shunusi." If you're so curious about him you should ask him yourself."

"Everyone has told me to stay away from him."

"Good reason to." Added Ukitake." He's not the kind of guy you'd want to get social with, especially not someone like you." Toshiro let that sink in for a moment before nodding and then going on his way.

He thought it over in his mind for a long time but then he finally decided that he had no choice but to go right for Kiganjo for the information he needed.

So Toshiro journeyed to Squad Eleven only to find it in more chaos than before. People were running around in a drunken rage or were passed out in a drunken rage. When Toshiro neared the Captain's quarters he came upon a familiar figure.

Sitting there in the mud was Kenpachi Zaraki appearing as if he hadn't slept or eaten in days.

"Kenpachi." Said Toshiro as he walked up and put his hand on his shoulder." Kenpachi what's happened?" Kenpachi seemed in a daze.

"Him." He nodded his head in the direction of the Captain's quarters." That big bastard. He lets everyone do as they please and sits in his office all day happy as a clown." Toshiro looked at the Captain's office and then to Kenpachi.

"Go." Said Toshiro." Go back to my barracks and find Rangiku. She'll take care of you." Then he hoisted Zaraki to his feet who then leaned on his sword for help.

"T-Thank you." Zaraki moaned. And then he limped out of the barracks and to Squad Ten. Toshiro then turned his attention back to the reason why he was here and approached the Captain's office. He raised up his hand and knocked three times.

The door was answered only what he saw shocked him. There was Kiganjo butt-naked with his manhood hanging out in the open right before Toshiro.

"BWAH!" screamed Toshiro as he turned away from it.

"Oh halfling." Said Kiganjo casually as he scratched himself." It's you. Come in if you'd like." Then Kiganjo turned around and Toshiro picked up his head and looked at Kiganjo seeing not only his hairy ass but something else. Covering his entire back was a grand tattoo with many different elaborate characters of many different shapes and sizes.

"What is that?" asked Toshiro as he followed Kiganjo in the room but kept his eyesight to the ground so he wouldn't have to stare at his naked body.

"What is what?" asked Kiganjo turning back to him slightly. Toshiro closed his eyes but pointed at Kiganjo. The bigger man turned around and saw the tattoo on his back."Ah this." He said. "That's my Lord of the Rings tattoo." Then he pushed his legs into his pants and pulled them up.

"What's Lord of the Rings?" asked Toshiro picking his head up slightly.

"Only the single greatest book/movie franchise of all time." Said Kiganjo as he put on his shirt and threw his Captain's Cloak over himself. Then he turned to Toshiro." I'd be happy to tell you about it. It about-"

"That's not why I'm here." Said Toshiro.

"I don't remember asking." Kiganjo shot back.

"I'm here to know how you knew Mayuri." Kiganjo raised a brow at him.

"I told you it no longer matters."

"But I must know. I have questions that need answering." Kiganjo stood in placed and twisted his neck from side to side causing it to make a cracking sound. Then he slowly turned back to Toshiro. He opened his mouth ready to say something but then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Fuck off!" shouted Kiganjo to the door but then It opened anyway and Sajin stood there.

"Pardon me." He said." But I've come looking for Toshiro and I heard he was here." Kiganjo rolled his eyes over to Toshiro who stood several feet away." There's a Captain's meeting going on now." Sajin said to Toshiro." It'll be starting soon."

"Then we'd best get going." Kiganjo spoke up as he walked out the door, shoulder checking Sajin on his way out. Sajin stumbled back and then Toshiro walked into the doorway.

"You making new friends?" asked Sajin.

"I don't know." Replied Toshiro as the two watched Kiganjo walk across the courtyard.

Meanwhile at Squad Ten. Rangiku sat lazily on the couch with her hands behind her head. Her Captain had been gone for some time now and she didn't know when he'd return. But then she thought this was the perfect change for some alone time. Rangiku slowly looked to her left and then to her right noticing nobody else was around and would most likely not be coming around, this was the perfect time. She slowly reached down between her legs and under the couch.

But then there cam an abrupt slamming at the door and then it flung open. Rangiku quickly jerked up but with her arm between her legs she fell over. She squirmed around for a moment but eventually did stand up again.

"What is the meaning of-" she yelled but then gasped when she saw Kenpachi standing there." Captain Zaraki!" she exclaimed.

"Haven't you heard I'm not a Captain anymore." He replied leaning on his sword. Rangiku quickly shuffled over to him and supported his arm over her shoulder, then she carried him over to the couch and laid him out on it.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he rested his hat back.

"I haven't eaten in the past few days." Replied Kenpachi." T-Toshiro said I could get something here."

"Of course." Rangiku nodded. Then she quickly left him and went into the fridge. She'd imagine someone like Kenpachi would prefer meat and luckily they had some leftover chicken from dinner the night before." We've got chicken." She called back to Kenpachi." It's cold but I can heat it if you-"

"No it's fine." Kenpachi barked." Give it to me." His voice very loud and threatening, Rangiku quickly hurried back to him and handed him the bird. He quickly took it and sunk his teeth into it, slobbering and drooling all over the place as he tore it apart.

Rangiku sat down across from him and watched him with a surprised look that he took no notice of. Then she slowly reached down under the couch again and pulled out something, thinking Kenpachi was too busy eating to notice. But with his one good eye he did notice her bend over and pull something out from under the couch.

Rangiku sat back up and then in her hands was a blue wool scarf, or at least one in the making.

"What is that?" asked Kenpachi taking his attention away from his food and to her. Rangiku looked up at him somewhat surprised.

"It's um." She said in a squeaking voice so she stopped a moment to clear her throat." A scarf, or at least it will be." She said showing him the incomplete clothing.

"What for?"

"F-For Toshiro." Said Rangiku." It's going to be our anniversary soon, and I wanted to give him this." Kenpachi only nodded his head remembering the madness that was the Soul Society that year ago. He looked over Rangiku now and noticed that her fingertips had bandages on them, due to her not being skilled in knitting but still had a willingness to complete her task.

"Toshiro." He said next after a brief silence. Rangiku looked back up at him." He's a good kid. He's very lucky."

"Why?" she asked.

"To have someone like you." Rangiku smiled in reply and then Kenpachi went back to eating.

Meanwhile all the Captains gathered in the Squad One barracks. They stood talking amongst themselves when Kiganjo walked in.

"Alright herbs." He announced to the crowd as he marched in clapping his hands together." Let's get this bullshit underway." Everyone looked to him confused.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yamamoto stepping up.

"This was a meeting for all Captains was it not?" Kiganjo asked as he looked around the room. Right now both Toshiro and Sajin walked in the door to see Kiganjo and the Head-Captain eyeing each other down.

"For all Captains who do their job." Yamamoto replied.

"I want to do my job." Said Kiganjo." I'm a changed man, I learned from my mistakes." Everyone looked him over and everyone especially Yamamoto looked unimpressed." If you don't believe me ask the hobbit, he'll vouch for me." He said turning around and pointing to Toshiro.

Everyone quickly turned over and looked to the little Captain.

"I um..I..I" he stammered.

"Well if Toshiro says your good that's fine with me." Said Shunsui as he and Ukitake resumed their places.

"Let's just get this meeting started." Said Yamamoto as he returned to his seat. The Captains all filed into their order, Kiganjo standing amongst them." Now then let us begin." But Toshiro wasn't too focused on the meeting he was looking at Kiganjo who the whole time kept glancing at the door.

Meanwhile at the gates of the Soul Society, Shuhei Hisagi was standing watch. He patrolled back and forth between the gates. Nobody had come by and he suspected no one would but he was wrong.

He suddenly heard a strange sound like the sound of a massive leg stomping against the ground. Shuhei looked forward but could see nothing. He kept scanning the area hearing the noises over and over and getting louder too. Then other noises joined in it sounded like something was rattling and someone yelling.

Shuhei looked forward because now he saw something, something in the distance coming right for him. It looked like a cart with two great big horses pulling it, but he could just make out the outline of the driver.

"Who goes there?" he called out as the cart got closer. But then cart did not stop it kept running along and didn't seem like it would stop. Shuhei quickly dove out of the way as it ran past him. Lucky he did or he would have been trampled. He looked up from the ground to see the cart fly by, the driver giving another whip with the reins.

Meanwhile back in the Captain's meeting.

"And further more." Continued Yamamoto in a long drawn out speech. Normally Toshiro would have been listening but he kept looking at Kiganjo who kept looking at the door." It is important that we hold true to ourselves in these times and that we-"

But then the doors violently flung open and a gust of wind forced itself into the room. The Captains stood their ground but blinded themselves to the wind. Then there was a crack of thunder and lightning and when they all looked up there was a lone figure standing in the doorway.

He was not very tall but he was very strange looking. He wore typical black robes with his sword dangling between his legs. He had skin white as snow, blue fingernails with his right middle finger's nail extremely long. His hair was long and blue which curved down from his head, a gold frame went around his head and jolted out at his chin, his face was painted white and black, with frightening yellow teeth and eyes that never blinked.

It was Mayuri.


	5. The Adventure

Mayuri stood there after a whole half a year of being gone he had returned. His soul-less eyes twirled from left to right as he scanned the room. Then he stepped in, one foot and then the other.

Toshiro above everyone else was in complete shock. His eyes open wide followed Mayuri as he walked across the room. He felt the sudden need to step up and say what he had to say but he felt strange, those old feelings he'd had when he was around Mayuri began to come up.

"Just keeps getting better and better." Groaned Soifon. Mayuri stopped and walked into the center of the room.

"Mayuri Kurostsuchi." Said Yamamoto." To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm looking for a partner of mine." Said Mayuri and his eyes scanned all around the room again. After he said that Kiganjo stepped up and walked towards him." And there he is." Mayuri turned and faced Kiganjo as he walked up and stood before him.

"Oh great." Groaned Byakuya." They know each other."

"Have you satisfied yourself here?" asked Mayuri looking up at Kiganjo. The bigger man only nodded and began to removed his Captains jacket form off his back. Then he turned over to Yamamoto and threw it at him.

"Here." He said doing so as the coat flew in the air." I won't be needing this anymore. Give it back to the herb." Then Kiganjo turned and headed to the door, then he waited as Mayuri turned the Head-Captain.

"Well." Said Yamamoto as he held the Kenpachi's coat." Is this why you have returned to take another off our staff?"

"Not exactly." Said Mayuri his eyes rolling around the room once more before back to the old man.

"Then what is it?"

"My wagon is very low on provisions." Said Mayuri." I request that you give me the necessary supplies for our journey?"

"Journey?" asked Yamamoto confused.

"D-D-Did he fuckin stutter?" asked Kiganjo from the door. Yamamoto turned and glared over at the Kenpachi.

"I also request we stay here." Said Kiganjo." Until we get ourselves situated."

"I refuse." Said Yamamoto immediately.

"Then I'll ask." Said Mayuri." And I think you all do owe me." He said putting his hands together.

"We owe you." Said Yamamoto." But not him." He pointed to Kiganjo.

"True." Said Mayuri." But I'm taking him off your hands so you should be happy." And that was good for Yamamoto to hear.

"Very well." He said." We will supply you, and you may stay one night, that is all." Mayuri clapped his hands and gave a slight bow.

"Very good." He said. Then he turned on his heel and walked to the door.

Toshiro watched him the whole time, realizing now Mayuri was leaving he felt he had to step up and say something. So he worked up the courage and did.

Mayuri saw him stepping out of the line and the two made eye contact."Mayuri." said Toshiro.

"Hello little Captain." Mayuri hissed with a big grin." How are you and your sugar mama?"

"I-I've got to ask you something." said Toshiro." About your motives as a human being. Kiganjo turned and looked over his shoulder seeing the two, the other Captains all watched on as well.

Mayuri only hmphed before he spoke again." Sounds like some gay shit to me." He said, and then he walked on with Kiganjo leaving the barracks.

Toshiro was left standing there in the aftermath frozen, feeling like a damn fool.

Mayuri and Kignajo walked outside of the Squad One barracks.

"What's next?" asked Kiganjo. Mayuri looked around, making sure no one was watching them.

"I'll journey to my barracks." Said Mayuri." You go and restock the supplies." Kiganjo nodded and then the two went their separate ways.

Mayuri entered his old barracks and made his way to the lab.

"Father." Said Nemu as she came and walked alongside him." You've returned, just as you said."

"Yes just as I said." He repeated sarcastically." Come with me." He turned and made his way to the lab, only it looked as if a struggle had gone on In there. From the Captains searching threw it.

Mayuri immediately became on alert and jumped into the room. He ran over to the computer and felt around under the desk. He did it frantically tapping his hand against the side, but he was relieved when he finally felt it. He grabbed onto it and then pulled out a small book. Mayuri looked around to make sure no one was around and then he put the book in his pocket.

Then Mayuri exited the lab and Nemu followed him.

After the meeting Toshiro returned to his barracks, only this time he was in a very depressed mood.

He dragged himself up to the door of his office and rolled the nob, then slowly entered.

"AH!" yelled Rangiku as she saw him come in." What are you doing back so early?!" he yelled, with her hands behind her back. But Toshiro did not reply and instead walked with his head hung low past the office and into his room."C-Captain?" Rangiku asked concerned as she watched him walk into his room and shut the door behind him.

Toshiro walked into his room and stood next to his bed. Looking up he saw the moonlight shining down from his window and into his room. Toshiro let out a sigh before he fell onto his bed. Rangiku slowly poked her head inside to see him lying there.

She thought that he must have had a long day and wanted to rest, she'd let him. Besides it only let her work on her project more.

Toshiro fell into a deep sleep for he didn't know how long. He was awoken in the night by a strange sound.

His eyes burst open and he heard it, a small creaking sound. He quickly sat up and noticed the room was in complete darkness, but the sound continued. Toshiro picked himself up and walked outside hearing the sound only louder than before.

Toshiro stood by the wall, hearing the sound grow louder and louder with each soft step he took. He stood before the door to the courtyard and could hear the sound coming from there. So Toshiro opened the door and went outside.

There was nobody around and the second he stepped outside the creaking stopped. The only thing Toshiro saw was the parts of the courtyard the moonlight outlined to him.

But the noise had stopped and with that ended Toshiro decided to go back to sleep, that's when he smelt it. It was a burning smell and Toshiro looked around to see smoke clouding around him.

He put his hand to his mouth and began coughing as the smoke increased. He looked around to see the source and he found it. Looking up and to his right he saw a big black figure. In his hand was something long and thin but the end of it was red.

The figure puffed on whatever it was and it glowed even more red, then he turned his head down and blew smoke on Toshiro.

"Who are-"

"SURPRISE!" shouted a voice from behind Toshiro causing him to jump and fall onto the floor. He heard to different voiced now broken up in laughter. Then he was picked up by the back of his coat and set on the side of the patio." Just kidding little Captain." Said Mayuri as he appeared next to him and put his arm around Toshiro.

Toshiro looked over and saw Kiganjo standing nearby smoking a pipe, and Nemu close by as well.

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked.

"We're leaving." Said Mayuri pointing to Kiganjo, Nemu and himself. "Tomorrow morning."

"Again?" asked Toshiro." Then what was the point of your stop here? Let me guess to resupply." Mayuri rolled his eyes and then clapped his hand over Toshiro's mouth.

"We want you to come with us." He said. Toshiro's eyes bugged open.

"Me? W-Why me?"

"We could use a man of your talents." Told Mayuri.

"Your little and small." Said Kiganjo stepping up." Very handy for the sort of work we're going to be doing."

"W-What kind of work?" asked Toshiro." What are you talking about?" Mayuri gave Kiganjo a sharp look before turning back to Toshiro.

"Something's happening." He said to him in a dark voice." A threat rises, and we." He motioned to himself and Kiganjo." Know how to stop it."

"If something's going to be a problem report it to the Head-Captain." Said Toshiro." The 13 court guard squads can-"

"No!" said Mayuri rising up and raising his arms." They can't. There's isn't enough power here to stop it." Toshiro became frightened now. What sort of evil could he be speaking of the Gotei 13 couldn't handle.

"I don't understand." Said Toshiro.

"You can't." said Kiganjo." Not so long as you remain here. If you come with us we you can help us stop it. And we can give you answers."

"W-What kind of answers?" Toshiro asked confused.

"Answers to the questions you seek." Said Mayuri." The kind that you won't find sitting around here, that can only be found out there." He pointed to the wide area around them." We can show you the world, we can give you a real adventure."

Silence followed them before Toshiro finally answered. He looked up at them, seeing how much taller they were and how everything around him just seemed bigger. The world was a big place, much to big a place for someone as small as he was." I'm sorry." He said. Toshiro was the youngest of the Captains, and that was his claim to fame. He was overly powerful like Kenpachi or overly wise like Shunusi and Ukitake, the sort of business he was asking to be dealing with was out of his comfort zone entirely." You've got the wrong guy."

With his words said Toshiro turned and returned inside.

Mayuri and Kiganjo waited in the courtyard.

"While that didn't go as expected." Said Kiganjo.

"Give him time." Said Mayuri." He may yet come around."

The next morning.

Mayuri's wagon was at the Squad one barracks. He'd been set with all the provisions he needed.

Kiganjo walked up and sat down next to him in the driver's seat while Nemu rode in the back. Mayuri and Kiganjo looked to each other and they nodded at the same time. Then Kiganjo grabbed the reins and then the wagon was off.

He drove all around the Soul Society, leading him to the fate. Everybody saw them.

Yamamoto looked out the window from Squad One, Soifon from Squad two, Unohana from Squad four, Byakuya from Squad Six, Shunusi and Ukitake from Squad Eight.

Toshiro awoke that morning and walked into his office. He looked outside trying to remember if what happened last night was a dream or not. But he wasn't sure.

He heard a noise just then, a clip-clop like sound. Toshiro walked over to his window and looked out to see a large wagon pass by with Kiganjo and Mayuri riding in it.

Toshiro stepped back suddenly realizing that what happened last night wasn't a dream but had actually happened. He remembered what Mayuri had told him about the evil that would arise and of the questions he wanted answered.

Toshiro's mind was full of questions then. Mayuri and Kiganjo were leaving, and would most likely never return, if he was to find out the truth he had to know now or he'd regret it forever. They'd spoken of the world outside of the Gotei 13, and it had been a long time since he'd been anywhere else. Toshiro was young and there forever he was curious.

Toshiro quickly bursted out his door and began running. He jumped over the small fence that acted as a gate to his barracks and began running down the road, in the direction the wagon had gone.

Rangiku walked into the barracks at that time. She was very happy that morning because after all her slaving and effort she'd finally finished the scarf. Their anniversary was still off by some but she couldn't keep it to herself for that long. But something was strange about that mornig, normally she'd have seen Toshrio by now but she hadn't. She stopped the first person she saw and asked him.

"Have you seen the Captain?" she asked.

"He ran off in a real hurry miss." He replied. Rangiku turned away in suspicion only to see Mayuri riding atop his wagon. Rangiku then quickly hurried off herself.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" called out Shuhei as he ran past Squad Nine." Where you off to?"

"Can't stop, I'm already late!" Toshiro said in one breath as he ran by.

"Late for what?!" called out Shuhei as he watched Toshiro run by.

"I'm going on an adventure!" called Toshiro as he continued running.

The wagon was moving at a very steady pass with Kiganjo's driving. Mayuri sat next to him casually but then his attention as called to something.

"Wait!" he heard in the distance." Wait!" Mayuri reached for the rear-view mirrors and looked to see Toshiro running after them.

"Perfect." He said." Right on time." He turned to Kiganjo." Ready Three, Two,-" But then Kiganjo pulled hard on the reins and the wagon came to a sudden stop. The next thing they felt was a rattling all throughout the wagon.

Mayuri cackled and grabbed onto the roof of the wagon, swinging himself around until he stood on the back wheel. He looked down to see Toshiro laid out on his back groaning under the wagon." Well Little Captain." He said." What can I do for you this morning?"

Toshiro rose to his feet, groaning and holding his head. But he managed to turn and face Mayuri.

"I want to come with you." He said.

"Excellent." Mayuri smiled. Then he reached down his hand and Toshiro grabbed it. Then he was hoisted up and into the wagon. Toshiro looked up and noticed Mayuri's smile, not like the evil one's he'd had before this one seemed very genuine. And Toshiro smiled back. Mayuri turned to call Kiganjo to start again but then another voice shouted to them.

"Wait!" It was a woman's. Mayuri looked over Toshiro to see, Kiganjo turned arched his body around the wagon, and Toshiro turned around to see Rangiku running towards them." Captain!" Captain!" she called.

She ran up and stood panting before the cart." Captain where, where are you going?" Toshiro gulped for a second and lowered himself on the cart so he was standing over her.

"Rangiku." He said." I'm,I'm." He turned and looked over at Mayuri who nodded to him." And leaving."

"What leaving?!" she said surprised." What do you mean leaving, where are you going."

"Well I." began Toshiro but stopped as he looked from Mayuri to Rangiku." I'll be back soon. I'm just helping Mayuri out in the world of the living is all."

"Oh." Said Rangiku, although she sounded somewhat skeptical." Well when will you be back?"

"I-I don't know." Silence passed over them.

"Well since your leaving." Said Rangiku." Then now would be a good time to give you this." She reached into her coat and pulled out a long blue scarf." I know it's not much, but I made it myself." Toshiro reached out his hand and took It from here, holding it before himself and looking it over.

"Rangiku, I. I don't know what to say." Toshiro said with a frog in his throat. Then he leaned down close to her and she leaned into him.

Mayuri rolled his eyes and kicked the side of the wagon. Kiganjo heard the sound and then lashed the reins once more. The wagon was sent rolling right before Toshiro and Rangiku could embrace each other.

Toshiro went rolling down the street, standing in the back of the wagon. Looking back he could see Rangiku standing in the middle of the road.

"I will come back for you!" he yelled. But then Mayuri grabbed onto him and hauled him into the front of the wagon with Kiganjo and himself.

"You won't be needing this." Said Mayuri as in one quick swipe he pulled off Toshiro's Captain's coat.

"Hey." Said Toshiro reaching for it. But Mayuri passed it off to Kiganjo who casually discarded it to the ground.

The wagon continued to roll on but the coat flew back, being carried threw the wind until it feel onto the dirty ground.

Rangiku stood nearby and saw the discarded coat on the ground. She walked over picking it up wiping the dirt off. She then looked up in the direction Toshiro had left.

Toshiro sat in the wagon after that, now without his white captains cloak he looked like some little kid with black robes, hardly fitting of him. In his hands he held the scarf Rangiku had given to him just before he left. So then he wrapped the scarf around his neck and tied it tight.

The wagon continued on and did not falter down the road, a new adventure was awaiting Toshiro Hitsuguya.


	6. A resting place

The wagon ride was not to Toshiro's liking. It was much to wild and since there was no seatbelts Toshiro was bouncing around hitting against the wall. Mayuri and Kiganjo however rose casually along, cheerfully singing a song aloud.

**Mayuri:**** Tallyho**

**Kiganjo:**** Tallyho**

**Both: ****Tallyho**

**Mayuri: ****Oh we're on our way to Nottingham**

** To Britingham**

** To Buckingham **

** Or any hamny hamlet by the sea**

** NO**

**Kiganjo:**** Oh we're on our way to Devonshire**

** To Lancashire**

** Or Worcestershire**

** I'm not so sure we'll have to wait and see **

**Mayuri: ****Oh, we're on our way to Dover**

** Or going merrily over**

** The jolly old road that goes to Plymouth Ho**

**Both:**** No**

** We're merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way**

** To nowhere in particular**

** We're merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way**

** Where the roads are perpendicular**

**Kiganjo:**** We're always in a hurry**

**Mayuri: ****We have no time to stail**

**Both: ****We've got to be there, got to be there**

**Kiganjo: ****Where we can recall**

**Both:**** We're merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way**

** And we may be going to Devonshire**

** To Worcestershire**

** We're not so sure**

** But what do we care**

** We're only sure we got to be THERE**

**We're merrily on our way to nowhere at all**

Then suddenly the wagon came to an abrupt stop and Toshiro was laid out against the wall of the wagon. He looked up to see Nemu sitting casually there.

The back of the wagon opened up, and an upside down Mayuri looked at Toshiro.

"What are you doing there?" he asked as if there was a problem." We've reached our destination, get up." Then he turned and walked off. Nemu casually walked over Toshiro and he picked himself up and stumbled off. He tripped on the back of the wagon and fell onto the ground."Get up." Said Mayuri as Toshiro once again looked at him upside down.

Kiganjo then lifted him up to see feet. Toshiro looked up to see a small house before them.

"What is this place?" asked Toshiro.

"Our destination." Said Mayuri. He walked up to the door, running his hand threw his hair making sure it was neat.

"Where are we?" asked Toshiro looking up at Kiganjo.

"No idea." He replied.

Mayuri stood before the door. He lifted up his hand and knocked three times. Then he waited with Nemu, Kiganjo, and Toshiro standing behind him.

Toshiro couldn't help but notice that Mayuri seemed somewhat on edge as if he was nervous about something. Just then the door opened and a man stood there, that man was Kisuke Urahara.

"Mayuri!" he exclaimed with a smile at seeing his pupil there.

"Good evening ." said Mayuri as he gave a slight bow." I understand that it's a little late, and you weren't expecting us, but could we maybe come in?"

"Of course." Said Kisuke pushing Mayuri inside." Come in all of you. Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you." Said Mayuri as he walked in, then Nemu after him. Kisuke turned back to the door and noticed a big character was coming in, so big he couldn't see his head when he stood in the doorway.

But then Kiganjo leaned down and walked into the house. Kisuke's expression went from delighted to horrified as he looked up at Kiganjo.

"Hello Herb." Said Kiganjo.

"M-Mayuri." Said Kisuke. Mayuri turned and shot his head back at them."I-Is he with you?" he pointed to Kiganjo.

"Yes, yes he is." Replied Mayuri. Kisuke looked back up at Kiganjo frightened with his suspicions now confirmed. But he couldn't kick them out now, that would be rude.

"Well come in." he said in a voice as normal and friendly as he could." M-Make yourself at home."

"I intend to." Said Kiganjo and then he lumbered past Kisuke, knocking into him slightly. Kisuke was knocked into the wall but when he looked back he saw something or someone standing in the doorway. He looked over and saw Toshiro there.

"Welcome." Said Kisuke to him in a voice much less strained." I don't believe we've met."

"Toshrio Hitsugaya." He introduced himself." Captain of Squad Ten, at your service." Then he gave a bow to Kisuke.

"Halfling." Came Kiganjo's voice, and the man lumbering back down the hall." Don't get friendly with this herb." Then he reached down and grabbed Toshiro by the back of his shirt." Come on, food's waiting."

"B-But I've set no food out." Said Kisuke turning to Kiganjo as he walked by.

"Well you'd better make it." Said Kiganjo as he gave Kisuke a threatening look as he disappeared into the dining room.

There was a small table set up and Mayuri and Nemu were already sitting there. Kiganjo walked in and slammed Toshiro down in the spot next to where he himself would sit.

"C'MON!" yelled Kiganjo back to Kisuke." Get us some food." Kisuke came running down the hall.

"Of course." He said in a nervous voice." What would you all like?"

"Nothing." Said Mayuri." I'm quite fine."

"And I as well." Added Nemu.

"I'm alright." Said Toshiro when Kisuke turned to him. But then Kiganjo reached over and slapped him on the back.

"Don't be like that." He said to Toshiro, then he looked up at Kisuke." We'll have three steaks, one fish, some garlic bread, and some cake if you have any. I'll have some beer to wash it down."

"Of course." Kisuke said in a strained voice and then he ran off. It was just as he left the room that Toshiro noticed something strange. He felt something wet touching his hands. He looked down and noticed there was a black cat licking his hand.

"Oh." Said Toshiro noticing it." He's got a cat." Then he turned his hand over and pet the cat causing it to purr.

"Cats are Gay!" said Kiganjo as he pulled his pipe and tobacco from his pocket.

The cat upon hearing his voice suddenly shot up and jumped on the table. It then sat there waving its tail back and forth as it looked at Kiganjo.

He noticed it after he lit his pipe and then looked back at the thing.

"I don't like the way it's looking at me." He said aloud as the cat continued to stare.

"You don't remember me?" asked the cat suddenly in a manly voice.

"It can talk?" asked Kiganjo.

"Mr. Urahara." Called Mayuri into the next room." Your cat is talking."

"After all the fun times we had." The cat continued on to Kiganjo." You used to come over every day and we would have the best sex. You would pound and pound into me, and I knew that no man could ever satisfy me ever again." Toshiro looked on with a dropped jaw and wide eyes as the cat continued to explain in vivid details it's sexual adventures with Kiganjo. He'd wondered what he'd been dragged into with a mad scientist and a man who has sex with animals.

"I like pussy." Kiganjo finally spoke up." But not that much."

"Of course, of course." Said the cat." How silly of me, I forget that I'm stuck in this form."

"This form?" asked Toshiro.

"Allow me to be into something more." Said the cat but then suddenly it's voice changed." Comfortable." It said in a woman's voice. Then suddenly there was a cloud of smoke that covered the whole table, blocking everyone's view.

Toshiro waved the smoke away that blocked his view. When the smoke cleared there was Yoruichi the former Captain of Squad two laid out across the table, naked.

"BWAH!" yelled Toshiro as he fell back onto the ground.

"Huh." Said Mayuri casually.

"Oh it's you." Said Kiganjo uninterested.

"OH baby." Said Yoruichi as she leaned forward and put her arms on Kiganjo's shoulders." I knew the day would come when you'd come back to me and embrace me in your loving arms."

Kiganjo said nothing, but brought his pipe to his mouth and took a big puff. Then he blew the smoke into Yoruichi's face." How about you go and do your duties and fix up my shit in the kitchen."

"Okay darling." Yoruichi said with a smile as she ran off into the Kitchen.

Kiganjo darted his eyes to the ground for a moment and saw Toshiro lying there." WHORE WAIT!" he shouted to Yoruichi just as she was about to exit the room." My man over here needs to unwind, help him."

"Okay pumpkin." She said with a spring in her step as she ran over to Toshiro.

"No, no, no." said Toshiro turning to her and fanning her away." That won't be necessary." But despite his protest Yoruichi still forced herself and caressed his head, preparing to have her way with him just as Kiganjo had ordered.

The black Kenpachi sat back puffing on his pipe watching the scene unfold before him.

"Kiganjo." Said Mayuri. The former Kenpachi turned and looked over at the former Captain of Squad Twelve. Then Mayuri shook his head. Kiganjo then turned his head back to Yoruichi and Toshiro.

"Bitch!" he called.

"Yes Darling." Yoruichi said with a smile as she turned her head around to him but was still smothering Toshiro.

"Off." Kiganjo said with a wave of his hand, and with that she released Toshiro. Then she placed herself next to Kiganjo and leaned on his shoulder, although he played her no attention.

Just then Kisuke reentered the room; this time in both his hands he held large tray-full of food.

Kiganjo waited no time in devour everything in sight. Shoving and cramming food after food into his mouth. Yoruichi rested her head on his shoulder and twirled her finger threw his hair. Toshiro sat back confused; it was written all over his face he was completely speechless.

"Oh he's a hungry boy." Yoruichi said sweetly, Mayuri and Toshiro looked to eahcother both equally confused. Kiganjo paid her no mind still and continued eating. Kiganjo then grabbed the pitcher of beer before him and began to chug it down. He was finished with it in a matter of seconds and set the pitcher back down.

Kiganjo then shot his head up and let out a long burp. Kiskue stood back cringing the whole time. Then Kiganjo exhaled and then set himself back more.

He looked up at the ceiling but his view was soon obstructed by Yorucihi's smiling face looking at him.

"Can I fuckin help you?" he shot at her.

Yoruichi just laughed and continued to speak." Oh sugar." She said putting her hands on his shoulders." Let's go somewhere more private and consummate our love, like we use to."

Kiganjo exhaled as if he was annoyed and bobbed his head off to the side.

"Fine." He said." I've got an hour to kill."

"YEA!" she squealed as she jumped off him. Kiganjo rose to his feet and then Yoruichi grabbed his hand and pulled him off in the direction of her room.

After their leaving only Toshiro, Mayuri and Kisuke were there.

"I've been trying to get her in the sack for two hundred years." Kisuke spoke up." I invited her to live in my house and everything, and I get **NOTHING**." He said with a wave of his arms." And the first time that guy shows she just opens up to him first seconds." Then he turned over and noticed Toshiro looking at him." Let me tell you something kid." Kisuke said turning to him." If you **EVER** get a woman you'd better hold onto her as best as you can." Toshiro was suddenly reminded of Rangiku and a feeling deep in his heart began to ache. The visible look of hurt was hidden on his face but written in his eyes, and that Mayuri noticed." Because you can work and work and-"

"Mr. Urahara." Mayuri quickly spoke up getting Kisuke's attention." We came here under acts of business. We are grateful for your hospitality but we should get down to business."

Kisuke turned to face Mayuri fully." Of course, of course." He said after clearing his throat." Toshiro darted his head between the two." Shall we then?" Kisuke said pointing to a more secluded area. He then turned and left, Mayuri got up and followed him but then just as he was about to enter the room he had the feeling he was being followed. He turned around and saw Toshiro standing behind him.

"Toshiro." Mayuri said." My dear fellow, perhaps you'd best turn in for the night." Toshiro moved to protest, wanting now to know the full details of their journey but Mayuri spoke up again." We've got a long journey ahead of us." He quickly spoke up." And you will not know when you'll sleep in a warm bed again." Before Toshiro could protest Mayuri stepped back and slammed the door in his face, then locked it.

Toshiro turned away from the door with a sigh. With nothing else to do he decided to find a room a settle in for the night. However his choice of rooms could not be worse.

It was quiet when he first walked in and then settled down in bed. But once he rested his head back on the pillow just in front of the wall he heard something.

It was like a squeaking sound. Toshiro sat up in bed and looked around to try and determine its source. But everything appeared right in his room. Toshiro cocked his head to the wall and heard the noises coming from the other side. It was then that he heard not only the squeaking sound but what he thought was a muffled voice. Toshiro pressed his ear against the door and tried to listen.

He heard the squeaking grow rapider and rapider with every second. Coupled with that he heard strong and fast panting with a woman's voice moaning 'OH Kiganjo!'

"BWAH!" Toshiro exclaimed as he quickly separated his ear from the wall. Then with the sudden burst of adrenaline he turned and ran out the door, deciding then to occupy his attention with something else before going to bed.

In Kiganjo's room.

He rolled off Yorucihi who lay there with a satisfied smile on her face. Kiganjo turned his attention to the counter nearby, grabbing his pipe and lighting it.

"Oh my love." She said suddenly putting her arms around him and resting her head against his hairy chest. Kiganjo turned and looked at her with a strained and deeply troubled look on his face as she touched him." I'm so glad we found each other again. Our love is greater than Romeo and Juliet or Adam and Eve. Our Love is the deepest in creation." Then she turned and looked up at the ceiling while he casually and uninterestedly turned his attention to his pipe.

**Yoruichi: ****Deep love. At last I've found deep love. **

**Been searching for deep love, for all of my life. **

**Long love. Incredibly long love.**

**A constant and strong love, that rids me of strife. Firm love. **

**A gentle, but firm love. An unyielding firm love, for this my heart cries. **

**Deep love.**

**At last I've found deep love. **

**Now I will keep love forever inside.**

Then right as she finished Kiganjo rolled out of the bed and onto his feet. Then he began making his way towards the door.

"Oh where are you going darling?" she said frantically to him. But he did not answer." Oh you're probably just going out to stretch your legs right? Getting ready for our next session of love making?" Kiganjo then walked out of the door and shut it behind him." Oh he'll be back." She said talking to no one but herself." I'm sure he'll be back, I'll just sit here and wait for him. I don't want to run off and then have him come back and be worried about where I am." Then she sat there in bed." Yep, I'll just wait for him." And she waited in the cold, dark room alone.


	7. Setting outBack at the Homefront

Toshiro had meanwhile decided to take a quick walk around Urahara's grounds. It wasn't very big, but it kept him busy. He had been walking for some time and that's when he saw it.

He came upon the door that Mayuri had locked him out of before. Inside there Mayuri and Kisuke were talking over 'Business'. And Toshiro was sure it had something to do with the strange adventure he'd been pulled into, and the little he knew of it.

It was now that his curiosity got the better of him; after all he was still a boy so it was only natural. So Toshiro slowly walked over to the door.

The room was completely dark except for the light coming out from under the door. Toshiro then stood next to the door and to the keyhole. Luckily it was just his height and he was able to look inside it.

He could see very little and hear just as well. All he could make out was Mayuri's back; he was hunched over something probably a table. Across from him was Kisuke only indicated by his hat. The rooms was lit by candles around the room.

They appeared to be talking, but they spoke very softly and in hushed voices.

"Which road should we take?" asked Mayuri's.

"Here" Said Kisuke most likely pointing out something." It is easy to get by around there, and there is very limited security."

"Then that is our road." There was a ruffling sound after that, most likely

"Are you sure you have to do this?" asked Kisuke." The fortress is heavily guarded and you are only three. And despite your genius mind." Mayuri stood back visibly flattered." And Kiganjo's brute strength you're still heavily outmatched."

"No so." Said Mayuri." You forget we have Toshiro with us."

"The Kid?" asked Kisuke confused." He'll only slow you down."

"He is a Captain in the Gotei 13." Kisuke went silent for a moment, then took a second to clear his throat.

"Yes well I don't know how that happened."

Toshiro having heard enough at this point turned and was about to leave, but then he bumped into someone. He stumbled back and looked up to see Kiganjo standing there.

"Halfing." He said looking down at Toshiro." What are you doing here?"

"W-Well I um." Toshiro cleared his throat and continued to stammer." I was um, I was just out for a quick stroll." Kiganjo looked down at him, his eyes quickly wondered to the door behind which Mayuri was and then back to Toshiro.

"Uh-huh." Said Kiganjo." Why don't you come with me." He said shuffling Toshiro along." We'll walk together."

In the aftermath Mayuri opened up the door and saw Toshiro walking off with Kiganjo. Then he eyed the direction they were going in.

The two walked on in silence, Toshiro feeling very awkward while Kiganjo casually puffed on his pipe.

"S-So." Toshiro finally spoke up, wishing to clear the silence but made a cracking sound in his throat." Y-You know the former Captain of Squad Two?"

"Oh yea." Said Kiganjo with a slight cough as the smoke came out of his mouth." That whore was a Captain when I was one hundred years ago." Toshiro stepped back slightly as Kiganjo continued to cough.

"Oh, very very interesting."

"She was Captain of the stealth force." Told Kiganjo." Though frankly she isn't very fucking stealthy. She would always try to sneak up on me, thought she was 'playful' or some shit. But I was always aware of her presence a good twenty minutes before she did anything." Toshiro only stood back frightened and confused by Kiganjo's rambling." She'd come up behind me and try to tickle me, but I have a problem with being approached from behind and being touched and she found that out the hard way. Went to the next Captain's meeting with a black eye and a few teeth missing. Then the other Captains got pissed and wanted to come at me about it, but it's her fuckin fault for sneaking up on me and she admitted it." Kiganjo then turned and puffed on his pipe.

Toshiro took a moment to clear his throat, trying to get out of this awkward situation." Very, very interesting." Kiganjo took another big puff of his pipe looking as if he wasn't listening as he tilted his head back and blew a smoke ring into the air." H-How is it that you and Mayuri know each other?" Kiganjo turned and looked down at Toshiro.

"Oi." Called a sudden voice getting the attention of the two. They looked over and saw Mayuri coming towards him." Everything's been decided. He said standing before the two." We depart in the morning."

"Good." Said Kiganjo." The sooner we're out of this Hell-hole the better."

"Kiganjo!" called another voice suddenly. The trio looked over to see Yoruichi, covering herseld with nothing but a blanket running towards them. She tripped at one point but then quickly scrambled back to her feet and then to Kiganjo." Oh baby." She said grabbing onto him, sounding as if she was about to break down and cry." I thought you got lost."

"I've been gone for fifteen minutes." Kiganjo stated plainly.

"And I didn't know where you went." Yoruichi ranted." I thought something might have happened to you." Kiganjo rolled his eyes over to Mayuri, who casually looked back.

"Alright bitch c'mon." said Kiganjo as he pushed Yoruichi onto the ground and then stepped over her." Let's get to bed."

"Okay darling." Said Yoruichi as she picked herself up and then followed after Kiganjo.

Toshiro was left standing there confused as usual but Mayuri stood there casually. After they saw Kiganjo's figure disappear down the hallway they turned and looked at each other.

"What are you looking at?" Mayuri asked critically of Toshiro's strained look." Did you not hear me, we're leaving in the morning. Get some sleep." He walked past Toshiro and shoulder-checked him, sending him into the wall.

The next morning Toshiro awoke and went into the living room to find Mayuri and Kisuke already there, talking to each other.

"Is everything ready?" asked Mayuri.

"Yes." Replied Kisuke." Get your things together and you'll be all set."

"Mayuri." Said Toshiro as he approached." What's going on?"

"As I said last night." Said Mayuri not looking at Toshiro." We're moving out. Kiganjo's in the other room already gathering supplies for our journey."

Then right on cue Kiganjo walked into the room with several heavy looking bags on his back." Right." He said approaching." Let's get the hell out of here before that slut knows I'm leaving." Then he stood between Toshiro and Mayuri." Here." He said to Toshiro taking a bag as big as the little Captain and throwing it at him." Be a lad and take on will you." He shoved the bag into Toshiro's arms, only to have him tumble over and onto the floor.

Mayuri and Kiganjo stood over Toshiro as he lay flat on the ground, the bag crushing him. Kiganjo then reached down and grabbed the bag, returning it to his back. Then Mayuri grabbed Toshiro by his shoulders and hoisted him up.

"We've got to beef you up." Said Kiganjo looking Toshiro over." Your all frail."

"I have the body of a five year old." Said Toshiro.

"No excuse." Mayuri said jumping in.

"Gentlemen." Said Kisuke approaching him." Your chariot awaits." Then he turned and walked off, Mayuri and Kiganjo then turned and followed him.

"Oh No." groaned Toshiro." Not that wagon again. I can't stand another ride in that thing."

The ground continued to follow after Kisuke and Toshiro was surprised by what he saw. They entered into a small room, what was most likely his laboratory and there was a large screen before them.

"W-What is that?" asked Toshiro pointing to the screen.

"That's the ride to out next destination." Told Mayuri." Similar to the portals you have in the Soul Society."

"I've never known one to operate like this before." Said Toshiro, somewhat impressed.

"Well that's because a genius didn't build one like this."

"Oh Mayuri, your too kind." Said Kisuke flattered." But really I-"

"Shut up Herb." Said Kiganjo." He was talking about you." Kisuke sank back down at Kiganjo's threat.

It was now that Kiganjo heard something and it made his ears twitch. Mayuri heard it too and he rolled his eyes trying to find its source.

"What is that?" asked Toshiro." That squawking sound?"

"Quickly." Said Kiganjo to Mayuri." We must move."

"Open the portal!" said Mayuri to Kisuke. And with the touch of a few buttons the screen before them flashed and shined like a star.

Than at that moment Yorucihi ran into the room.

"Kiganjo darling." She said waving at him.

"Yoruichi!" said Kisuke." Now is not a good time!"

"But I've come to find my love." She said turning and looking at Kiganjo." He wasn't there when I woke up so I was afraid for him."

"Follow me quickly!" shouted Mayuri. Then he ran towards the portal. Toshiro was skeptical about it but he had little choice as Kiganjo reached back and grabbed him and then ran to the portal with him.

**Yoruichi: **** Deep love. **

**At last I found deep love. **

**Now I will keep love deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper and**

**deeper and deeper forever inside! Forever inside!**

But right as she finished Mayuri, Toshiro and Kiganjo disappeared into the portal and the light flashed once again as it closed behind them.

"Kiganjo?" said Yoruichi looking around after the flash and seeing he wasn't t there." Kiganjo?" She said only more strained." NOOOO!" she said screaming at the sky.

Meanwhile back in the Soul Society with the Gotei 13.

There had been a Captains meeting called. And for the most part it had gone on much as it usually would have, until a certain topic came up.

"And where is Captain Hitsuguya?" Yamamoto asked. The standing Captains looked around at each other, murmuring slightly." Well?" spoke up Yamamoto again.

Then Sajin spoke up." Head-Captain." He said." Captain Hitsuguya is not here."

"I can see that." Said Yamamoto." But where has he gone?"

"I last saw him following Mayuri's cart as he was leaving." Spoke up Byakuya. The Captains continued to speak but they didn't know that they were being listened in on.

In the corner of the room there was a vent, and under that vent was a space capable of fitting a couple people. And right now Renji, Shuhei, and Ikkaku had filled up that space.

"Make room, make room." Grunted Ikkaku as he tried to squeeze between his friends and the pipes.

"I can't grunted." Shuhei." There's barely enough room." But the three continued on and then were able to get themselves under the vent and were therefore able to listen in on the Captain's meeting.

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Soifon turning to the Head-Captain. The old man sighed and rested against his chair. It became silent as they all waited on his next words.

"Nothing." Said the Head-Captain his voice sounding somewhat strained." Now onto the next matter of business."

The meeting did last long after that and the Captains began to exit the Squad One barracks. Sajin looked around and noticed the Captains all leaving together. Kenpachi with Soifon, Ukitake with Shunusi and Unohana. Sajin let out a deep sigh as he looked down and noticed Toshiro was not with him. Normally the two would arrive and leave the meetings together, but now he was gone.

Toshiro was the first person Sajin had a deep personal friendship with after Tosen. In a way when Sajin was down in the dumps about that topic Toshiro helped him come out of that state.

Sajin turned and looked in the direction of the Squad Ten barracks. If he was feeling doen right now, he'd no idea of how Rangiku felt.

At the moment the Squad Ten Lieutenant was laying on her back on the couch. She looked up at the plain white ceiling and the fan as it swung round and round. She rolled over slightly and saw Toshiro's captain's uniform hung up on the coat rack.

He'd only been gone for a day but it felt as long as a lifetime. But then there came a sudden knocking at the door that made Rangiku jolt up from her position and sit upright.

She turned to the door as it opened up and she stood up with a smile on her face.

"Toshiro!" she exclaimed. But then Momo stepped into the door." Oh, hey Momo." She said much less enthusiastic.

"Rangiku." Said Momo running across the room and to her." Where's Shiro?" she asked grabbing her by the arms and began shaking her." I heard something had happened to him? Is he alright? What's happened?"

"He's fine Momo." Said Rangiku shaking her off. Then she turned her back to Momo." He's just not here." She continued with a sniffle.

"What do you mean?" asked Momo." Where is he?"

"He's gone." Replied Rangiku softly.

"Gone?" asked Momo sounding surprised." What do you mean gone?"

"He left." Said Rangiku bending over slightly, still suppressing her sniffles." Went yesterday morning with-" she stopped and sniffled. "with-" he sniffled once more.

"When will he be back?" asked Momo. And that's what tore Rangiku up, she didn't know. For all she knew Toshiro may never return.

So then she just started to burst out crying and she buried her head in her hands and muffled her cries. Momo saw this and very quickly ran over to Rangiku.

"There, There." She said patting Rangiku on the back, trying to comfort her." It's alright. Toshiro is my friend too, I know how you feel."

Rangiku then stopped her crying and then looked at Momo. She didn't know it but Toshiro was **MUCH** more than a friend to her.

"Let me tell you." Said Rangiku turning to Momo in an aggravated tone.

"Ahem." Said a sudden voice. Rangiku and Momo looked over to see Sajin standing in the doorway." May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course." Said Rangiku. Then she turned back to Momo. Sajin walked in and then noticed two women in the room. He looked at Rangiku and then to Momo, not wanting her around wfor what he had to say.

"Lieutenant Hinamori." Said Sajin to her.

"Yes, sir."

"Would you mind stepping out for a moment? I'd like to talk with Lieutenant Matsumoto alone."

"Yes, sir." Said Momo. Then she moved across the room and stood just outside the door." Just-" she began turning back to them, but when she did the door closed on her face.

"You alright?" asked Sajin.

"Yea." Rangiku replied softly. Sajin then moved across the room and to Rangiku. She didn't look at him and sniffled several times. When he finally stood before her she moved her hair behind her and managed a smile at him.

"No you're not." He said after looking her over.

"I know." She sighed as she sat back down on the couch.

"Well." Began Sajin as he began to move down to sit next to her." You-" But then Rangiku's sword suddenly came to life and a small cloud of ash shot out at Sajin." Bah." He grunted as he jumped up at the sting of the ash.

"Sorry." Said Rangiku pulling her sword back and making sure her sword was fasten tightly to her belt." You know how she gets."

"Yea." Said Sajin dusting himself off." I know." It became silent as the two looked at each other, Rangikut of much a mess to say anything and Sajin not knowing where to begin.

"I miss him." Rangiku finally said.

"I know." Nodded Sajin.

"You miss him too." She said looking at him.

"Yes." He said softly. The two stood there in silence once again.

"Well." Said Sajin, stopping to clear his throat." I'd best get back to my division now. But you give me a call id you need anything." Rangiku only nodded. Sajin turned and walked towards the door but stopped just as he was about to grab the doorknob. Then he turned back and looked at Rangiku sulking there on the couch. She didn't need the workload of a Lieutenant in her condition." Lieutenant Matsumoto." He said getting her attention." Have any paperwork you get come my way. I'll fill it out for you."

"Thank you." She said with a genuine smile. What Sajin didn't know was that Toshiro did not only all the Tenth division paperwork but the Fifth divisions as well.

"Good Night." Said Sajin heading out the door.

"Good Night." Said Rangiku softly to no one in particular. But she then realized it would probably be a good idea for her to go to bed. There was nothing for her to do now. So she picked herself up and began making her way to her quarters. But right before she left the office she had to pass Toshiro's Captain's coat still hanging on the wall.

She didn't need a second thought, she quickly grabbed it and took it with her. She was going to need some small comfort to get threw this.


	8. Arrival in the Strange Land

Meanwhile one by one Toshiro, Mayuri, and Kiganjo jumped through the portal. It was a strange feeling to Toshiro. He felt like he was weightless, like he was soaring in the sky. Looking around him he saw nothing but bright lights. The trip in the portal was shorter than a second but he felt like he was there for hours.

The portal obviously opened and the group came out the other side. Toshiro again not having any experience with such travel fell right down on his face. Luckily he landed in some sand, which softened his fall.

Mayuri and Kiganjo on the other hand landed perfectly on their feet. The two looked around casually noting there surrounding was nothing but vast desert for miles. Then the two looked to each other and nodded.

Toshiro picked his head up from the ground and spit out a mouthful of sand.

"No time for eating." Said Mayuri as he walked past him." We've got to get a move on."

"Move on?" asked Toshiro looking around, seeing nothing but desert and sand." Move on to where? Where are we?"

"To many questions and not enough walking." Mayuri yelled back as he was already several feet away. Toshiro still lay there in the sand but then Kiganjo walked by and grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him up to his feet.

"C'mon." he said shuffling Toshiro along. Toshiro was reluctant to go, being that he'd never been to whatever this place was before. But he hoped Mayuri had some idea of what to do, and already involved too far in this quest to turn back Toshiro moved forward.

Then for the next few hours the ground made their way across the desert. And it was hot. Toshiro had already removed several layers of his clothing. He tried to cool himself off with some water from Kiganjo's pouch but Mayuri stopped him and said 'No wasting water'. So they continued on. It getting hotter and hotter by the minute with the sun's unbearable heat. Toshiro suffered the most while Mayuri and Kiganjo seemed alright.

They traveled on for most of the day but eventually they stopped, just as the sun was going down.

Toshiro now fully exhausted quickly dropped to the ground the first moment they'd chosen their camp site. He'd seen nothing but desert and sand all day, but if made him very tired. He looked over and saw what Mayuri and Kiganjo were doing.

Kiganjo stood over the small fire they'd made roasting some meat. Mayuri despite saying 'No wasting water' was now douching himself with the stuff. He drank it, poured it into his hands and rubbed it on his skin.

"Where are we?" Toshiro finally decided to ask. Although this group was made up of three members, he was the only one who knew nothing about this quest. This was hardly the adventure he had in mind.

"The desert." Replied Mayuri. He was several feet away, looking out over to the horizon.

"I can see that." Said Toshiro sarcastically as he sat up." But where are we? What are we doing here?"

"No talking yet." Said Kiganjo as he shoved a slab of meat into Toshiro's hands." Eat. We've got to build you up boy." Then Kiganjo took a bite of his own food. Toshiro looked up and noticed Mayuri tilt his head back and take a long drink of water.

Toshiro just sat there silently. Since Mayuria and Kignajo didn't appear to what to converse with him he just decided to do so with himself. He thought of this adventure and how he got involved in it. But then he began to think of the Soul Society and everything he left behind. His Division, the Lieutenants, the other Captains, Sajin, Rangiku. Toshiro hung his head for a moment wondering if Rangiku was thinking about him right now too. He couldn't help but let out a sniffle at the very thought of her all alone.

"What?" asked Kiganjo hearing the sniffled coming from Toshiro." What's the matter you're not hurt."

Toshiro quickly whipped his eyes and put his head back up. He looked up to see Kiganjo starring down at him with a questioning look."None of your business." Toshiro said to him, and then he turned away.

"Don't you talk to me like that." Said Kiganjo poking him in the shoulder with his big meaty finger." I'll whoop you're little." Mayuri looked over to see Kiganjo poking Toshiro and the little Captain just taking it." I don't know why we bothered to bring him along." Said Kiganjo as he looked to Mayuri but continued to poke Toshiro." He can't even stand up for himself."

But he was in a very emotional state so anything could happen. Then finally he'd had enough, with the last jab from Kiganjo Toshiro quickly jumped up and head-butted the larger man in the stomach sending him back onto the ground. Kiganjo continued to groan as Toshiro picked himself up and stood over him.

Toshiro suddenly realizing what he'd done began to feel frightened. Kiganjo was a Kenpachi and had tremendous strength to back up that claim.

Kiganjo picked his head up and noticed Toshiro standing there." Haha." He chuckled." You know something you're alright Kid." He said as he sat up and gave Toshiro a soft mock punch along his jaw. Mayuri chuckled and looked away from the two and back to the horizon." Nobody's ever done that to me before, not even Head-Captain Gandalf. And trust me he wanted to."

"The Head-Captain?" asked Toshiro confused.

"Of course." Said Kiganjo." But not just him. His butt-buddy in Squad Six, The Captains of Squad Five, Nine, Seven. They all wanted a piece of me, but they were all pansies and they knew it." Toshiro cringed slightly as the bigger man bent down next to him, still thinking he might get hit." And it's because I got something they don't got. It's the whole essential of being a man in power."

"And what's that?" asked Toshiro.

"Now it's like this Halfling." Said Kiganjo." All you gotta do is." Then he clapped his hands together."

**Kiganjo: ****Look for the bare necessities**

**The simple bare necessities**

**Forget about your worries and your strife**

**I mean the bare necessities**

**Old Mother Nature's recipes**

**That brings the bare necessities of life**

**Wherever I wander, wherever I roam**

**I couldn't be fonder of my big home**

**The bees are buzzin' in the tree**

**To make some honey just for me**

**When you look under the rocks and plants**

**And take a glance at the fancy ants**

**Then maybe try a few**

**The bare necessities of life will come to you**

**They'll come to you!**

**Look for the bare necessities**

**The simple bare necessities**

**Forget about your worries and your strife**

**I mean the bare necessities **

**That's why a bear can rest at ease**

**With just the bare necessities of life**

**Now when you pick a pawpaw**

**Or a prickly pear**

**And you prick a raw paw**

**Next time beware**

**Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw**

**When you pick a pear**

**Try to use the claw**

**But you don't need to use the claw**

**When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw**

**Have I given you a clue?**

"PawPAw." Chuckled Mayuri." Of all the silly gibberish."

"C'mon Mayrui." Said Kiganjo shaking him violently." Get with the beat."

**The bare necessities of life will come to you**

**They'll come to you!**

"So just try and relax, yeah cool it .Fall apart in my backyard. Cause let me tell you something Halfling. If you act like that bee acts, uh uh you're working too hard. And don't spend your time lookin' around for something you want that can't be found."

**When you find out you can live without it**

**And go along not thinkin' about it**

**I'll tell you something true**

**The bare necessities of life will come to you**

It was now suddenly that Mayuri noticed something in the distance. It looked like two figures walking towards them.

"SHH!" Mayuried said as he turned back to Kiganjo and Toshiro." Quiet!" The harshness of his voice stopped the two. Then he quickly looked back over the sand dune. Toshiro looked to Kiganjo, hoping he might know what's going on. But Kiganjo jumped across the sand and sat down next to Mayuri.

"W-What is it?" asked Toshiro as he moved towards the two.

"I said quiet!" Mayuri whispered harshly. Toshiro then made his way over to the sand dune the two were sitting on but soon found it hard to climb. Kiganjo noticed his struggling and then helped Toshiro to sit up with him and Mayuri.

Toshiro was pulled up and placed firmly between the two. The he poked his head up over the dune looking out into the unknown.

Mayuri's white and black makeup along with his large blue hair poked up, Kiganjo's large fat head with his black hair, and Toshiro's blue eyes and white hair.

Looking out Toshiro could faintly make out two figures coming their way. He watched them with Mayuri and Kiganjo, seeing the two approaching walk across the desert coming closer to them.

"Their getting closer." Whispered Toshiro. He didn't notice at this time but Mayuri and Kiganjo slowly slipped down behind the sand dune." What do we do?" He looked to his left and right and noticed the two weren't there. But then Mayuri's white hand and Kiganjo's black hand reached up and grabbed Toshiro. Then together the two yanked him back.

They pulled him down and Kiganjo put his hand over Toshiro's mouth to keep him quiet. Mayuri stood before the two. Then he slowly crept up the sand dune and poked his head over to observe the two coming their way.

Toshiro struggled in Kiganjo's grip but the bigger man held him there and whispered to him "Quiet."

Mayuri observed the two and notice now that they had branched off and were now going in a different direction. The former Captain of Squad Twelve turned to Kiganjo and gave him a thumbs up.

Kiganjo quickly released Toshiro who fell down to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Toshiro." What's going on?" Mayuri slid down from the sand dune and now stood before the two.

"We have to get moving. We can't risk getting found." Mayuri said quickly." Kiganjo get our things." Kiganjo did as he was told and began gathering their provisions.

"What's going on?" asked Toshiro." Who was out there?"

"There's no time." Said Mayuri to him quickly and in a startled voice." We need to go now!"

"Hold it!" shouted a voice from behind him. Mayuri's eyes suddenly widened and he slowly turned around to face the source of the voice. Toshiro cocked his head to the side and looked around Mayuri to see two men standing on top of the sand dune.

Mayuri froze up on the spot and Toshiro moved out from behind him to view the two fully. The sun was beginning to set now but he could just make the two out. They were two men dressed fully in armor of some kind.

"Who are you?" asked the men as they looked Toshiro and Mayuri over." What are you doing here?" Mayuri did not answer and instead scanned the area with his eyes noticing that Kiganjo had somehow vanished.

"Gentlemen." Said Toshiro stepping up once he realized Mayuri wasn't going to talk." No need to be alarmed, we're-"

"Look!" exclaimed one of the men pointing to Toshiro. The little Captain froze upon being pointed at." He's got a sword!" Toshiro cocked his head to the side to see his sword was still strapped to his back.

"And the other one does too!" said the second man pointing to Mayuri, who had his tied in front of his waist." They must be Soul Reapers!" Mayuri grimaced at them.

"Of course we are." Replied Toshiro casually seeing no problem with it.

"I knew it!" the men exclaimed. Then the two men jumped down and attacked Mayuri and Toshiro.

Toshiro was easily taken down as one of them jumped down on him. The other jumped at Mayuri who easily dodged him and then kicked the man forcing him to stumble back.

The one on top of Toshiro however kept him there despite hos struggling. Then the man raised his fist and punched Toshiro across the face, then a second time.

Toshiro looked up, blood running down his face to see the man raised his fist for another strike. Toshiro was going to die here and he felt it, this man was going to kill him and he didn't know why.

But when the man went to swing he suddenly couldn't. He tried but his fist just stayed in its place while his arm moved forward slightly with what he wanted to do.

Then suddenly the man was lifted into the air by what appeared to be the air. Toshiro watched as the man was suspended there and then flew across the air and then fell on top of his comrade who battled Mayuri.

Toshiro slowly rose to his feet while Mayuri went back several steps. The two men were slowly getting up. When they did they faced off against the two Soul Reapers.

But then as the two prepared to charge Kiganjo suddenly appeared before the two with his arms open wide. He lunged forward and hit the two in the neck with his arms sending them to the ground. Once they hit the ground they did not get up again.

Kiganjo then turned back to Toshiro and Mayuri while slipping something into his pocket.

"What was that about?" asked Toshiro confused. Mayuri went over and turned the bodies with his foot. Then Kiganjo reached out and grabbed Mayuri by his arm.

"We need to get going." He said. Mayuri nodded and then bounded over the sand dune.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Mayuri. Then he turned and bursted into a sprint.

"What's going on?" asked Toshiro to Kiganjo.

"No time." Said Kiganjo." We must run now. RUN!" he yelled. And Toshiro felt a sudden fear overtake him and he jumped up and began running.

He and Kiganjo caught up with Mayuri and the three continued to run. They kept running never looking back or around them. Toshiro felt something, like they were being followed but he didn't dare to turn around and look.

But finally they stopped. Toshiro ran in swinging his arms wildly and then bent over and began panting. He looked up to see Mayuri constantly observing their surroundings.

"What's going on?" asked Toshiro with panted breaths as he walked towards them." What's going on?"

"SHH!" Mayuri snapped at him. Then he made his way up a small hill and began overlooking the surroundings.

Toshiro went to follow after Mayuri but was stopped by Kiganjo.

"Leave him be lad." Said Kiganjo." He's got to figure out what to do next."

"What do you mean what to do next?" asked Toshiro." Who were those guys? What did they want? And why did they try to kill us?"

"You wanted to know what we were doing here little man?" asked Mayuri several feet away from the small hill. Toshiro and Kiganjo turned their heads to him and saw Mayuri pointing to something." Come and see for yourself."

Toshiro nodded and then began to walk forward and climb the small hill with Kiganjo right behind him. Toshiro walked up and looked at Mayuri, then followed his arm to where he was pointing.

And what he saw shocked him.

There was a large fortress in the distance. It looked dark and menacing, sending chills down Toshiro's spine.

"What is that place?" asked Toshiro in a hushed voice as he tried to hide his fear.

"It's Hueco Munedo." Replied Mayuri.


	9. Old Enemy revealed

"What are you talking about?" asked Toshiro." Why are we in Hueco Muendo? What is going on here?" But then Kiganjo came up from behind Toshiro and covered up the little Captain's mouth.

"Quiet." He whispered down in his ear." We don't know who may be watching." Toshiro looked around and scanned his surrounding environment with his eyes.

"Get down!" hissed Mayuri as he dropped down into the sand. Kiganjo grabbed Toshiro and flung him into the ground with much more force than necessary as he nearly buried him.

Kiganjo then crawled over next to Mayuri. The two peeked their heads over the sand dunes and looked around. Toshiro meanwhile picked himself up out of the sand, coughing and spitting some up as he did. Then he turned his head around and saw the duo looking around.

Toshiro pulled himself out of the sand and then crawled over next to Mayuri." What is it?" he asked as he came up next to him.

"SHH!" both Mayuri and Kiganjo hissed at him. Toshiro was getting angry now, he didn't know why he was here or what was going and now he wanted answers.

"Look." He proclaimed to Mayuri putting a finger in his face." I've accompanied you here without knowing why, and now I want some answers." But despite his hostility Mayuri didn't seemed fazed.

Instead he just raised his hand and pointed his long, boney, white finger in the direction of the palace. Toshiro turned his head and looked at the fortress." The Palace of Hueco Muendo." Told Mayuri." Once the stronghold of Aizen and his Espadas has now become the home of a much more fierce enemy."

"Who?" asked Toshiro. Mayuri extended his arm across Toshiro's face and pointed. The little Captain followed his arm and where it pointed, which was out towards a small group of soldiers making their way towards the fortress.

"Can you see them?" asked Mayuri.

"I can see them." Replied Toshiro squinting his eyes." But I can't really make out who they are."

"Their Quincies." Spoke up Kiganjo.

"Quincies?" asked Toshiro looking over at him. The big man just nodded." That's not possible. The Quincies have been nearly extent for a thousand years, the Head-Captain himself fought them in the last war."

"Perhaps he is not as well as he claims." Said Kiganjo. Toshiro was about to reply when Mayuri spoke again.

"We came across the Quincies in our travels." He told." We too were unaware of their numbers but upon further investigation here we found that they have truly survived and massed in great numbers."

"What is their purpose?"

"Simple. To destroy the Soul Society and everyone in it." Toshiro was shocked. Everyone he knew, who he left behind ran through his mind. Soifon, Kenpachi, Shunsui, Unohana, Yamamoto, Sajin and Rangiku." You wanted to know the evil we are up against." Mayuri pointed over at the fortress." There it is." But Mayuri did withhold some information.

"We should warn the Soul Society!" declared Toshiro ready to get up and take the fight to them now. But Kiganjo reached his hand over and hit him back onto the ground." We've got to do something." he pleaded.

"All in due time." Said Mayuri." But we must wait for the right moment." He turned his head and looked far out into the distance at the palace, where the Quincies made their home.

The Fortress had certainly gone under renovations since it's new master's arrival. It was built up to hold the entire Quincy army which had now grown great in number.

For the last thousand years the Quincies grew slowly in number, always making sure never to bring on the wraith of the Gotei 13. While they were certainly aware of their old enemies presence the Captains never considered them a threat due to their few numbers. But due to their endurance and need for revenge the Quincies survived and all thanks to one man, their Leader, Yhwach. For deep in his heart Yhwach held the greatest hatred of all for Soul Reapers.

At that moment the Emperor's second in command Quilge Opie was making his way to his leader. He made his way through the halls, the lesser beings being quick to move out of his way. He turned into the throne room making his way to the throne itself.

He stopped short as he came to the end of the stairs then knelt down to one knee." Oh Master." He said to Yhwach up on the throne, next to him was a large mallet like weapon." Forgive me for disturbing you but I bring news of our progress."

"How does it fair?" was all he responded with.

"W-Well my lord. We've encountered a small problem."

"How small?" he asked, his eyes now looked on his subordinate.

"T-The scientist claim that they cannot open a portal. T-They, T-They say that-" But he stopped short of his sentence when Yhwach stood up from his chair." Oh please sire." He pleaded throwing his whole body to the ground." Allow me to deal with this, there's no need to trouble yourself. I'll get them to work. I'll-" He sat back up when he looked back up at the Throne saw nobody was there. Then he turned his head around and saw his leader's silhouette disappearing in the doorway." Y-Your majesty, wait!" he called getting up and following after him.

Ywhach made his way down the halls and towards the scientist's lab, a room that used to be an espada's old room. And if people were sure not to be in Opie's way they made sure not to be in Ywhach. His intimidating stature and glare was enough to turn a man to stone.

The leader of the Quincies made his way down the halls with his second in command close behind. The two came into the room to see the scientist diligently at work. Watching them work were some of the Stern Ritter, Ywhach elite soldiers.

Ywhach entered the room and everyone quickly became aware of his presence all cowering down in a bow at his feet.

Ywhach scanned the crowd before raising an arm and pronouncing "You!" The Scientist in question picked up his head and saw the Emperor waving his hand for him to come forward. The little Scientist walked over and shuttered as in stood before the Emperor.

"Tell me Scientist." Ywhach addressed him." What trouble halts your process?"

"W-Well sire." Cowered the Scientist much as Opie did before." We are unable to find a direct route to invade the Soul Society. Everything's locked down."

"So you say invasion is not possible?"

"N-No sire, we can invade. The problem is we know nothing of the Soul Society's structure, nor of the Captains and other officers we'd have to go up against. We'd be walking in blind."

"I'll tell you which Captains we'll need to worry about." Said Ywhach as he put a hand on the Scientist's shoulder. Then with his other hand he jabbed it down and into the man's chest, stabbing a hole in him." None of them." The man's body twitched a moment but then when Ywhach took his hand out the body fell over limply." You." He called to the nearest Scientist." How long before you can prepare the machine for transport?"

"Sire." Said the man in question." If I said three days, would I be allowed to live?" Ywhach just smiled his answer." Three days it is then sire. We'll have it done in three days."

"Excellent." Said Ywhach. Then he turned and prepared to leave with Opie following him. The Vandenereich in the room watch him go with a sense of awe.

"A great leader he is." Said Bambietta." Firm and ruthless, I like that."

"The Emperor has waited over a thousand years for his revenge." Said As Nodt." He'll let nothing stand in his way."

"But what of the Soul Society." Said Haschwalth." It's true we don't know very much of them or their current officers. What'll we-"

"We will invade." Said Ywhach as he appeared behind the ground.

"Emperor." They addressed him dropping to one knee.

"We will invade them." He continued." We will fight and much blood will be shed, but in the end WE the Quincies, the superior race will win. They will never know what hit them."  
"Yea." Agreed As Nodt and Bambietta.

"But my lord." Said Haschwalth." What of the Head-Captain. From what we've heard he is the strongest of them all, more powerful than all the Stern Ritter. How could we take on such a foe." Ywhach stepped forward and pressed his hand against his soldier's head.

"The Head-Captain." He said in a foul voice that sound as if he swallowed poison." Is mine and mine alone, nobody else will touch him but me."

"Y-Yes my lord." Haschwalth acknowledged. Ywhach turned and began to walk away.

"In the meantime you know your orders." He said.

"What are those, sir?" asked Opie. Ywhach turned back to his soldiers and noticed the confused looks on their faces.

**Ywhach:**** I know that your powers of retention**

**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**

**But thick as you are, pay attention**

**My words are a matter of pride**

**It's clear from your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs**

**But we're talking kings and successions**

**Even you can't be caught unawares**

**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**

**Be prepared for sensational news**

**A shining new era**

**Is tiptoeing nearer**

**Bambietta: ****And where to we feature?**

**Ywhach: **** Just listen to teacher**

**I know it sounds sordid**

**But you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues**

**And injustice deliciously squared**

**Be prepared!**

"Yea, Be Prepared." Said Opie." We'll be prepared. For what?"

"For the destruction of the Soul Society. "replied Ywhach." Where I will have my revenge."

"Alright!" cheered the Stern Ritters.

"Stick with me." Said Ywhach." And I will bring you into a new world order." His speech got the attention and praised of all those around as they cheered his name.

**Quincies: I****t's great that we'll soon be connected.**

**With a king who'll be all-time adored**

**Ywhach: ****Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**

**To take certain duties on board**

**The future is littered with prizes**

**And though I'm the main addressee**

**The point that I must emphasize is**

**You won't get a sniff without me!**

**So prepare for the coup of the century**

**Quincies: ****OHH!"**

**Ywhach:** **Be prepared for the murkiest scam**

**Quincies: ****Oooh... La! La! La!**

**Ywhach: ****Meticulous planning**

**Tenacity spanning**

**Decades of denial**

**Is simply why I'll**

**Be king undisputed**

**Respected, saluted**

**And seen for the wonder I am**

**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**

**Be prepared!**

**All: ****Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared**

**Be prepared!**

Meanwhile Toshiro, Mayuri and Kiganjo were still outside.

"So what'll we do?" asked Toshiro turning over to the duo. The two turned their heads to each other, silently having a conversation as they looked the other over.

"We'll need to proceed cautiously." Said Mayuri." We don't know what sort of trickery is going on in there." Toshiro looked over at the fortress, a dark cloud hovering over it.

"So we're going inside." He stated it rather than asked it, for he knew the real truth.

"Hey you don't miss a trick do you?" said Kiganjo slyly.

"Come on." Said Mayuri he jumped over the hill and led the way, Kiganjo followed after and then Toshiro hurried to catch up.

"So how are we going to get in?" asked Toshiro as he came up behind the two. Mayuri stopped suddenly which caused Kiganjo to stop suddenly and caused Toshiro to bump into him and fall over onto the ground.

Kiganjo turned over and picked him up, standing him back on his feet.

"That's our way in." Mayuri pointed up. Both Kiganjo and Toshiro both looked up to a small ledge above them, it was most likely a balcony.

"But how will we get up there?" asked Toshiro. The words hadn't left his mouth for a moment before he was lifted up and hoisted up into the air.

Kiganjo grabbed Toshiro by his back and legs." Hope you can fly Halfling." He said.

"No, wait, WAIT!" But it was no use because Kiganjo swung him up into the air. Toshiro flew up, the wind roaring and slapping against his face. He flew up, up into the air but then came crashing down. He was able to land on the ledge, only problem was the floor was very hard so he didn't have a soft landing.

"Little Captain." Hissed Mayuri's voice up at him." Little Captain." Toshiro slowly pried his face from the floor and sat up." You alright?" Toshiro just let out a loud groan before resting his head back on the floor." He's fine." Said Mayuri turning to Kignajo. The bigger man knelt down to one knee and put both his hands up. Mayuri then stepped up and into his hands. Then with all his might Kiganjo flung Mayuri up into the air, he himself jumped up a moment after him.

The two flew up into the air and landed much more gracefully down onto the balcony.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Mayuri. Kiganjo cocked his head to the side and saw Toshiro laying on the ground. He quickly reached down and picked him up.

"Come on Halfling, we've got work to do." He said holding Toshiro up by the back of his shirt.

"Come on." Said Mayuri, leading the way, Kiganjo following with Toshiro literally in his hands. Mayuri walked over to the wall and quickly snuck up against it, hugging his figure against it. Kiganjo followed in suite, however he didn't blend in as easily as Mayuri because he held Toshiro in his hands. But more importantly his large gut was jolting out.

The two slunk against the wall and creped their way to the corner. Once there Mayuri poked his head around the corner and glanced around, there were two armed guards at the end of the hall. Mayuri watched as the guards passed each other going opposite directions, one of them walking towards Mayuri.

He ducked his head back behind the corner and looked to Kiganjo. He nodded his head to the guard coming towards them. Kiganjo nodded and dropped Toshiro, then he and Mayuri traded places.

Toshiro was free of Kiganjo's grip and went to voice his opinion." What in the hell is-" But he stopped when Mayuri covered his mouth with his hand.

"SHH!" he hissed." Quiet." Kiganjo stood against the wall and rolled up his sleeves, prepared for what he had to do.

The Guard walked around the corner, slouching as he was not expecting to find anyone on his rounds. So he walked on yawning as he went but the he was suddenly grabbed by two large hands and jerked against the wall.

The Quincy went to scream but his mouth was covered by a large hand. When he looked up he saw three figures hovering over him. The largest man was holding him down while a clown faced man looked him over and the third a boy hovered in the background.

"Can you hear me?" asked Mayuri to their captive. The man nodded his head under Kiganjo's grip, frightened for his life.

"What are you doing?" asked Toshiro to Mayuri.

"Getting information." He responded. Then he turned to their captive." I'm going to ask you a few simple questions, if you answer them my friend here will not hurt you. Understand?" The man nodded quickly." Now what weapon do you have down in the laboratories?" Kiganjo lifted his hand off the man's mouth for a second.

But when he did he let out a quick yell of 'HELP!' But he only was able to grunt out 'HE-' before Kiganjo clapped his hand back over him. Both Mayuri and Toshiro jolted from his scream.

"Bad choice." Said Mayuri turning back and pointing to him. Then he swung his leg up and kicked the Quincy in the stomach. The man jolted from the kick and Kiganjo rolled him over and sat on him. Then Mayrui hovered his long nail over the man's eye." Now we do it the hard way."

Toshiro had watched as they man-handled the man and prepared to torture him. As an officer of the Gotei 13, a keeper of the peace he had to intervene.

"Wait." Said Toshiro coming up behind him." What are you doing?"

"Getting information." Mayuri replied to him.

"But what for? I don't understand what we're doing here. I don't understand what I'M doing here."

"Now's really not the best time for this." Said Mayuri.

"Well I'll tell you what time it is." Said Toshiro." I'm done, I'm going home." He had had enough of this running around, he would just go home and tell the Head-Captain of what he had learned. Then they would do something.

"Halfling." Said Kiganjo." Wait!" he yelled out his hand to him. But Toshiro kept walking, preparing to go around the corner. But once he did he was quickly struck in the face.

Toshiro stumbled back and fell back onto the ground. He looked up to see another Quincy guard standing over him.

"Soul Reapers!" he barked at Toshiro, recognizing him first and foremost because of his sword. Then the Quincy formed a spear of energy in his hands. Then he swung down at Toshiro.

But the little Captain was quick and drew his sword from his back, dodging the spear. Then Toshiro pushed up forcing the Quincy to stumble back as he rolled to his feet.

The Quincy prepared himself again and swung his spear at Toshiro. But Mayuri quickly intervened drawing his own sword and blocking the spear. It didn't take Toshiro a second to capitalize on this weakness, he jumped over Mayuri and jabbed his sword forward stabbing the Quincy in the chest with his blade.

The Quincy gasped as he was stabbed, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Toshiro stood back on the ground and watched him go lifeless on the end of his blade, and then falling over.

Mayuri then walked over to Toshiro's side." This is what we're here for." He said." The Quincys look to exterminate the Soul Society. And somewhere in this fortress they have the weapon to do so. This is war Toshiro." He put a hand on the little Captain's shoulder." And we're the only ones who can stop it before it happens."

Mayuri then turned and went back to their prisoner. Toshiro listened to his words and accepted them. Mayuri was right he was there right now and if he could do something to save everyone he cared about he would. He then turned around and followed Mayuri.

"Now." Said Mayuri hovering his blade over their captive's head." Back to my original question, what are you building in the laboratory?" Kiganjo went to remove his hand.

"And no shouting this time." Added Toshiro." Or else my friend here will make you regret it." He pointed to Kiganjo. The captive looked up at the big man and a wave of fear came over him when he saw Kiganjo's grin. Then he removed his hand from the Quincy's mouth.

"We have a weapon." He told.

"A weapon?" inquired Mayuri." What kind of weapon?"

"A weapon, wielded by the Emperor. It will bring the Soul Society to its knees." Then the Quincy gave a sly smile. But he was quickly silence as Kiganjo slammed his fist down on the man's head.

"It's just as I feared." Said Mayuri.

"What was he talking about?" asked Toshiro, but Mayuri did not answer and continued to look out concerned.

Meanwhile the Emperor Ywhach sat in his throne. One hand stretched over the arm of his chair, his fingers lightly touching the mallet like weapon next to him. But his other hand was around his neck, to the cross medallion he wore. It was his most prized possession, a gift given to him by his mother. He believed it belonged to his father, the previous leader of the Quincies.

Everything was different a thousand years ago. Both Quincys and Soul Reapers exterminated hollows together but then the two groups began to butt heads, and then war broke out with Ywhach's father leading the Quincys. Ywhach was just a boy but he could remember seeing his father cut down by the most vile of all the Soul Reapers, Genrryusai Yamamoto.

But he was suddenly taken away from his thoughts of Revenge as Opie entered the room." What is it?" Ywhach snapped at him.

"Sire." Began Opie." We've encountered a small problem."

"What kind of problem?" Opie had just been making his rounds, checking on all the patrols had been going out of the fortress. All of them had reported back except one, and they were due back over and hour ago.

"One of our patrols hasn't returned. I've sent others to search for them. Ywhach closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Opie interpreted this as a sign of his master's disapproval." Oh sire." He pleaded falling to one knee." Do not trouble yourself, I'm sure this is nothing at all. They probably just forgot to report in, they'll be back-" But when Ywhach stood up Opie quickly silence himself, in fear of his master's next move.

"No." Ywhach said in a deep voice." They will not be coming back. Something is here?" He couldn't explain it but the Emperor of the Quincy's could feel it in the air, something strange something foreign.

"Sire?" asked Opie confused.

"We have been invaded." He said turning to Opie." Call the guard, find them!" Ywhach gripped his hammer and then marched past his second in command.

"But sire, where are you going?"

"Gathering the Army!" he roared turning back to him." If we are being invaded, it means the Soul Society is aware of us and is now moving against us." Opie stood up to both his feet." I will gather the army and invade the Soul Society NOW!"

"But sire the scientist he, he said-"

"Are you questioning me?!"

"No, No sire." Opie dropped down on both knees and bowed." Forgive me please I meant nothing by it, I-"

"SILENCE!" he bellowed." Gather the guard and find these intruders, once you have met me at the Machine."

"Yes, sire." And then Opie disappeared to gather his guards while Ywhach went to gather the Stern Ritter and the army.


	10. The War Begins

The fortress was in a busy with excitement. Opie ran all around gathering all the fighters he could, following his master's orders and bringing them into the throne room.

Mayuri poked his head around the corner just after a group has past him.

"Is it clear?" asked Toshiro.

"Go, go." Signaled Mayuri. Then Toshiro followed by Kiganjo and the Mayuri ran from their spot and into another clearing ducking for safety.

"What'll we do now?" asked Toshiro.

"Keep your voice down." Said Kiganjo hushing him with his hand over Toshiro's mouth. But then they heard a sound, like the banging of a stick. It echoed all around them and the three looked for its origin. Toshiro was the first to noticed and turned around and looked over the ledge.

"Hey guys." He said signaling Mayuri and Kiganjo. The two looked over as Toshiro pointed over the railing. Together all three looked over and saw in the hall below them, hundreds no thousands of Quincies.

They all stood in a formation, shoulder to shoulder. And standing before them at the top of the steps was Opie and in the chair was Ywach. The Quincy soldiers murmured amongst themselves but when Opie shouted 'Attention' they silenced themselves and did just that.

"Who is that?" asked Kiganjo nodding in the direction of Ywach.

"Our Master Ywach wishes to speak." And with that he yielded the floor to his master. The Quicny overload rose from his seat and prepared to address his people.

"Looks like we got our answer." Replied Mayuri. Toshiro leaned in and was prepared to listen intently at what was said. He had the feeling that the reason he'd been dragged on this adventure was about to be revealed.

"My people." Began Ywach." For the past thousand years we've live in secret. Like cockroaches under a rock, beneath the heel of the Soul Society." Everyone watched as Ywach began to walk back and forth." We have endured a terrible hardship, but we have survived and come back in force." He stopped in one place and faced his army." And with our new found power we will begin our tale of revenge!" He held his arms above his head and held a giant hammer above his head." And with this weapon, I will destroy the Soul Society." The army began to cheer."The blood of your enemies shall flow like a river." The soldiers began to stamp their feet in rhythm." We will destroy them, just as they tried to do us." The stamping became louder." We will wipe them from the face of the earth and take our rightful place in the world!" The Quincy army let out a monstrous cheer that echoed all around. Ywach then turned to Opie.

"Open the portal." He said. His second bowed and with the push of a few buttons a Garganta opened and a portal opened before the Quincy leader.

And needless to say the speech and the cheer lessened Toshiro's spirit. He quickly turned to Mayuri.

"We've got to do something." he said.

"Not yet." He responded." There's nothing we can do. Wait, have patience and we will strike when the moment is right." Toshiro turned from Mayuri and looked down to see Ywach standing at the front of the line.

And he thought that there must be something he could do to help the Soul Society, it was his swarm duty as a Captain to destroy any enemies who would rise against it. And standing down below him was the greatest enemy of all the Quincy. As quick as a snap of the fingers his mind was made up and Toshiro reached for the sword on his back.

"The hell with this!" he proclaimed. He stood up and jumped down off the railing.

"No!" exclaimed Mayuri trying to grab him but he wasn't fast enough. Toshiro jumped down and fell towards the Quincies, most importantly their leader. He let out a war cry as he fell.

Ywach let out a malicious smile as he looked into it and could see the Soul Society on the other side. His army behind him he prepared to take the first step through and the first step towards revenge. But then he heard the sounds of the scream and turned to see a small white haired boy with a green scarf flying down at him with a sword. It was so sudden he barely had time to react as Toshiro swung his blade forward. Ywach brought up his own weapon, the giant hammer and blocked the sword but blood was spilt. Toshiro's blade had cut across Ywach's left cheek.

The Quincy army was stunned as their leader, who they believed a God was bleeding before them. The Quincy overlord looked down at the small Soul Reaper before him the two locking their cold, murderous eyes together.

Just then Opie stepped up and tried to strike Toshiro, but the little Captain jumped out of the way dodging him. As Toshiro jumped back the other Quincy's jumped in and tried to attack him.

But Toshiro grabbed onto the tapestry on the wall and climbed up and then began swinging around the room while the Quincies tried to hit him with arrows. Toshiro flew back over and landed next to Mayuri and Kiganjo.

"You two just gonna wait around?" he asked smugly.

"As if!" cackled Kiganjo.

"We should run." Said Mayuri." And hide out till it's safe." But then he was jerked up by Kiganjo.

"Don't be such a puss." He responded." There's no fun in that." Then together Toshiro and Kiganjo who was holding Mayuri all jumped down into the fray of enemies. The second they hit the ground they were immediately surrounded.

Opie prepared to go in but was stopped by Ywach.

"Deal with them." Ordered the Master and his servant." I will lead the army and begin the siege on the Soul Society."

"Yes, sir." Acknowledged Opie. Then Ywach turned and walked through the portal, looking over his shoulder at Toshiro one last time before exiting.

Toshiro, Mayuri and Kiganjo were all surrounded by the Quincies. But then before any of them attacked a voice rang out.

"Wait!" And everyone looked over to see Opie walking through the Quincy lines." All of you." He ordered the soldiers." Continue the plan, go with the master to the Soul Society." The troops murmured but followed his orders, leaving in large groups and going through the portal into the Soul Society.

Toshiro made a step to go after them but was stopped as Opie blocked his path.

"No little Soul Reaper." He said to him." To get to them, you have to go through me." Toshiro scowled at him as he crossed his arms defiantly. And the last of the Quincy soldiers walked through the portal and into the Soul Society, leaving the throne room empty. "Well now, looks like we're all alone."

But Toshiro looked past Opie and at the machine the Quincy's had used to get to the Soul Society.

"Mayuri." Said Toshiro." Do you think you can control that machine?" Mayuri looked from the little Captain and then to the Quincy before them.

"If you could handle him." He pointed to Opie.

"No worrys." Said Kiganjo." There's the two of us, we'll wipe the floor with him."

"Don't be so sure." Said Opie with a sly smirk as his glasses slid down his nose.

Meanwhile Ywach and his Quincy Army appeared in the Soul Society. The foot soldiers were on the ground while the Master was high in the air over everything. He looked down and saw his people all in line and ready to attack.

"Now" He let out in a sighed breath."Revenge is our's.

The Destruction of the Soul Society had come.


	11. Bankai Stolen

In the Soul Society. It had only been a few days after the leaving of Captain Hitsuguya but those who knew him well felt a heavy burden in their heart at seeing him leave.

And none felt this pain more than his Lieutenant, his lover Rangiku. The Division didn't have its usual liveliness the past few days. Rangiku stayed around but could not find the motivation to do work much less anything else.

So instead of lounging about in the office in her depression Rangiku thought it best for her to get up and go around the Soul Society. If for nothing, then at least so others could see her and think she was doing alright.

So she just made her way around, with no real destination in mind. As she walked by some of the bars she saw some of her friends enjoying themselves but knew that in her condition alcohol wouldn't help so she continued on her way.

So just walked around with no clear destination, it was the only way she could preoccupy herself.

She kept on her way and made it to the seventh squad barracks. She walked through the barracks gate to see the division running as lively as it usually would. Her eyes were immediately drawn to its captain, the giant Fox stood on the ground hollering directions to his troops on the rooftop.

"That's it men." He said." A little to the left." He waved with his hands as his men continued to push the sign of their division so that it would stand upright on the roof." Keep going, keep going, Perfect!" he announced. And with that the division's labor came to an end as their symbol was held high for all too see.

As he did this Rangiku came up from behind Sajin and waited for him to finish. With that task completed the big captain turned around and noticed her there.

"Rangiku." He said somewhat shocked at seeing her." What are you doing here?"

"I was up and about." She replied casually." Thought I'd come by and see how things are here."

"Well um." He stammered at first." We're doing just fine."

"I can see that." She looked around and saw as the division continued to operate around her. A short awkward silence followed as neither Rangiku nor Sajin could think of something to say.

Sajin scratched the back of his head as he tried to think.

"Would you." He said getting her attention." Would you like to come in, maybe catch-up?"

"I should like that very much." She smiled and headed towards his office. Sajin saw this as good, this could give her a chance to unwind to someone.

So the tenth squad lieutenant and the seventh squad headed to the captain's office, where Sajin sat at his desk and Rangiku in the seat across from him.

"So how have you been?" asked Sajin initially. Rangikue let out a huffed sigh.

"Not too good." She said." I cannot understand anything that has happened the past few days." Sajin just sat back as Rangiku continued getting more and more unstable as the conversation continued. "Why did he have to go?" she sobbed putting her head in her hands." I don't understand any of it." Sajin moved from his spot and came around next to Rangiku.

"I will not pretend I know what is going on in Toshiro's mind." He said." But I know what's in his heart." Rangiku picked her head up and looked at him with watering eyes." He longs for this place, his home. He longs for our friendly faces, and he longs for you." He poked her in the forehead. "He'll be back. You'll see." Rangiku looked up and smiled at him. But it was when she looked up at him that she saw something else. Looking past Sajin;s head and out the window she saw something, something up in the sky.

"Say." Said Rangiku getting up and walking over to the window pointing." What's that?" Sajin turned and looked to the spot she was pointing at. Both looked out into the distance and saw a person apparently standing high up in the sky. They both looked up confused and then looked out to something else that caught their attention.

There was a large mass of people charging at the walls of the Soul Society. But it wasn't just a mass of people, it was an army!

"We're under attack!" exclaimed Sajin." Sound the alarm!" Everyone in his division went into a frenzy as they ran to their battle positions. One of them went for a giant horn which once blown alerted all the Divisions of the incoming danger. But if the horn didn't get their attention the next thing that happened would.

There was a great explosion that rose high into the air. When all the Soul Reapers looked, they saw a giant hole had been made in the wall and now the enemy army was pouring into their base.

Yamamoto stood from the balcony and watched in the aftermath of the explosion.

"So." He said aloud." It begins."

The Quincy Army and the Soul Reapers prepared to clash. The invading Quincy's came charging forward while their arch rivals stood with their swords pointed at them.

At the front of the line was Sajin who had rallied them, with him were his own Lieutenant Iba and Rangiku.

"Soul Reapers!" Sajin yelled at them." Stand proud! We will combat this threat, and expel them from our homes!" Then he drew his sword. His loyal followers behind him prepared as their enemies continued to charge. Sajin stood back and looked to Rangiku who had doubtful fear in her eyes." Stay strong Lieutenant." He said to her.

"I just wish-" She said softly but then he stopped." I just hope my Captain's alright, wherever he is."

Meanwhile back in Hueco Muendo.

Toshiro was sent flying onto his back. When he looked up Opie had jumped into the air and swung his leg down at Toshiro only for him to roll out of the way. Opie turned to continue his assault but then Kiganjo jumped up and tackled him onto the ground.

"Mayuri!" Toshiro yelled looking over to see him still tampering with the machine." What's taking you?!"

"The Quincy's use some technology I've never seen before!" Mayuri said over his shoulder." I'm doing the best I can!" Toshiro looked back to see Kiganjo flung off Opie and sent slamming into the wall.

"Well do it quicker."

"Don't order me!" yelled Mayuri." It's hard enough working under pressure!" He turned over to see Opie yelling at the top of his legs run over and trying to hit him. Mayuri jumped out of the way as Opie swung at him. Mayuri was about to react when Kiganjo came up from behind Opie and grabbed him, the two struggling against each other as they moved away from the machine and Mayuri. " Plus I've got him to deal with." He said to Toshiro before turning back to his work.

Toshiro turned back at Kiganjo and Opie to notice Opie was suddenly changing. Kiganjo had him on his knees, clearly winning in the battle of strength. But then Opie started to glow with a strange blue light then Toshiro watched as two great wings grew out of his back.

Kiganjo slowly began to lose in the battle of strength as Opie got back to his full height. Toshiro watched on while Kiganjo tried to fight back but to no avail.

Then in a feet of his new strength Opie easily lifted Kiganjo into the air. The former Kenpachi swung around and began to fall back to the ground. It was now that Opie formed a spar in his hand and held it out so that it would impale Kiganjo.

So then without a moment's notice Toshiro jumped in and hit the spear, pointing it in the other direction. Then he himself jumped up and head-butted Opie sending him stumbling back.

The Quincy stood up with his new power and prepared to face the Soul Reaper. Opie lunged forward with his spear, Toshiro managed to strike it and send it into another direction but it was hard. There was a lot of power behind that attack, that nearly tossed him off his feet.

Toshiro took his stance just as Opie brought his spear back down at him. Toshiro quickly put his sword up and blocked. Opie stepped back and then lunged forward only for Toshiro to block once more. But this time Toshiro did fall off his feet, overwhelmed by his enemy.

Opie put his foot down on Toshiro's arm to stop him from swinging his sword and he aimed his spear at Toshiro's throat.

But then the two heard a deathly scream. They looked over to see Kiganjo with sword drawn charging at them. He jumped into the air and came down, sword swinging.

Opie forgot about Toshiro and put up his spear to block. Kiganjo landed on the ground, his sword grinding against the spear. But then Opie's wings flung over his shoulders and hit Kiganjo in the face. Sending him off his feet and onto the ground.

"Hado #4." Says a voice from under him." Byakurai!" Opie looked down and saw Toshiro pointing a finger at him. After the spell was spoke a blast shot out of his finger and hit Opie in the face.

The Quincy stumbled back with smoke coming from his face. Toshiro grabbed his sword and stood up. But then to his surprise and everyone in the room's the sound coming from Opie was not crys of pain but fits of laughter.

He laughed as the smoke cleared away from his face and it revealed him to be unharmed.

"What?!" exclaimed Toshiro confused.

"Foolish Soul Reapers." He laughed." This transformation, my Vollstandig has brought my power to new heights. Your pitiful attacks will do no more than scratch me. "He took a step forward." There is no hope for you." And his wings spread out to their full length.

Toshiro's eyes scanned Opie all around." Ultimate power?" he asked." Your unstoppable, you say?"

"Yes."

"Then it seems, I'll have to respond in just course."

"What are you saying?" asked Opie confused.

"You will see." Said Toshiro raising his sword." Bankai!" Then a swirl of ice formed all around him, freezing the air and walls around them. Then Toshiro stood there with two great ice wings from his back. He looked over at Opie with a smirk but to his surprise his enemy did not seem afraid. Toshiro then raised his sword and prepared to strike. But the second he swung his sword down all his ice disappeared in the blink of an eye.

He looked around in confusion. At the walls were there was no more ice, his back where his wings had disappeared but mostly at his sword. Then Toshiro looked up at Opie to see him holding a strange medallion in his hand. There was a swirling energy in it and that's when the truth hit Toshiro.

"My Bankai!" yelled Toshiro looking at his sword." He's stolen my Bankai!" Then when he gripped the medallion in his hand Opie was suddenly surrounded with ice just like Toshiro had been. It covered him all around, bringing his power to greater feats than before.


	12. Return Home

Meanwhile the Soul Society was in peril. The invading Quincy army had managed to overrun several districts pushing back the Soul Reapers. In other areas fierce close quarter fighting ensued. Entire passes were filled with dead bodies, blood all over the walls.

Yamamoto stood at his balcony looking out over the horizon. He saw in the distance the great fires burning and the black smoke rising high in the sky. Yet he was calm, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Head Captain!" said Sasakibe as he came into the room.

"What is it Lieutenant?" he asked calmly.

"Sir, the third and fourth divisions are overrun. And Squad Eight is requesting back-up troops." Yamamoto did not answer and hung his head." What should we do, sir?" Yamamoto was silent for some time but did speak.

"Take the First Division and head out." He ordered.

"Sir, what about you?"

"No need to worry about me. I will make my own way in due time."

"Yes, sir." Sasakibe answered with a bow and then following the Head-Captain's orders headed out the door. The door shut behind him and Yamamoto let out a sigh. It seemed he was alone, but he knew he was not. A dark presence lurked behind him. Yamamoto slowly turned around and faced it.

Meanwhile back in Hueco Muendo Toshiro had just had his Bankai stolen.

"No, No, No!" exclaimed Toshiro in shock and disbelief at the subject. Opie stood before them with his own Vollstandig now combined with Toshiro's Bankai.

"Yes." Hissed Opie." My Power feels overwhelming." Then he swung his arm forward, leading the way as a blast of ice and snow followed it. Toshiro looked up to see the attack coming but had little time to react.

So then Kiganjo jumped up and grabbed up, jumping out of the way. The two looked back to see ice and frozen the spot they were just in, had they stayed they would have been icicles.

Opie then followed the two and began shooting ice dragons at the duo. Kiganjo and just landed on the ground when he turned to see the dragons coming at them. He quickly jumped back into the air avoiding them, one after the other. Opie let out a maniacal laugh as they ran like mice from a cat.

Kiganjo jumped up and grabbed the railing. He and Toshiro looked back to see an ice dragon only inches away from them. Kiganjo knowing only one of them could be saved pushed Toshiro away, the two now falling towards the ground.

Toshiro was out of harm's way but the Dragon hit Kiganjo in the back.

"No!" yelled Toshiro as he saw the blood coming from Kiganjo, and then he fell to the ground. Toshiro quickly ran over and stood over him." Kiganjo get up, get up!" He yelled pushing his body. But Kiganjo did not move.

"Fear not little Soul Reaper." Said Opie getting Toshiro's attention." You'll soon be joining him."

"He died." Said Toshiro tears starting to form in his eyes." He died to save me." Opie raised his spear and prepared to strike but then his attention was caught by something else.

"Oi!" called a voice. He looked over to see Mayuri standing there.

"Ah." He acknowledged turning over to him." I'd forgotten about you."

"Try this." Said Mayuri casually. And with the flick of his wrist he flung several small pellets onto the ground. And once they hit the ground they emitted a purple smoke.

Opie was confused by it at first as the smoke surrounded him but he learned it's purpose soon.

"Ah my Eyes!" he yelled covering them as they began to burn. Mayuri stood back with a sick smile on his face.

"NOW!" he yelled. Toshiro stood by the whole time but then Kiganjo suddenly came to life next to him.

"Kiganjo!" exclaimed Toshiro." You alive!" The big man grunted in response.

" Aim for the heart!" yelled Mayuri. Without a moment's notice Toshiro was picked up, swung around and sent flying through the air by Kiganjo." Use your sword, your sword!" yelled Mayuri.

Toshiro gripped his sword and pointed it forward. He sailed faster and faster through the air, flying towards Opie who was still in distress over his burning eyes.

Toshiro flew closer and held his sword tight as his blade plunged into his enemy and made contact as blood splattered onto his face. When the little Captain looked up he saw his blade and hit Opie right in the chest, piercing through his heart and out his back.

The Quincy looked down in utter shock as his breath began to hasten." I have failed you….. your majesty." And his eyes rolled behind his head, the wings of ice and his Vollstandig slowly disappearing around him.

Toshiro removed his blade from Opie's corpse then looked over to see the Medallion in his hand, the same Medallion that stole his Bankai.

He picked it up and slowly examined it.

"Mayuri." He said over his shoulder and the scientist came over to him." This thing took my Bankai. Do you think you could somehow make that undone?" Mayuri took the medallion and turned it over in his hands, examining it. Toshiro waited in anticipation hoping something could be done to get him his power back. Mayuri then turned back to Toshiro with a plain look on his face. Toshiro translated that meaning there was nothing to be done. But then Mayuri crushed the Medallion in his hand reducing it to pieces.

When he opened his hand there was a sparkle in the pieces. Then with the gust of the cold wind they blew over and around Toshiro.

"I can feel it." Said Toshiro as the cold air and ice swarmed around him." My power's returned. My bankai's back, it-"

"Nobody cares." Said Mayuri." We've more important things to do." He walked over to the Garganta the Quincy's used." I've been able to open us a gateway into the Soul Society." He pressed several buttons and the Garganta opened, showing the image on the other side of the burning Soul Society. And that image made Toshiro's heart sink." But it appears we have some too late." He turned back to his two companions who stood side by side." We have a choice to make. Either go and help the Soul Society, most likely dying in the process or continuing our expedition elsewhere on the open road."

"There is no choice." Said Toshiro stepping up." We go to the Soul Society." But Mayuri held out his arm and stopped him.

"It's very dangerous down there." He told." The Fighting as ensued all over the Gotei 13. Many you know may already be dead."

"My duty as a Captain is to protect the Soul Society, no matter what!" he answered." Even if it is a lost cause my duty is to die out there defending it with everyone else." He pushed Mayuri aside." I've wasted enough time on this quest already." And without another word he jumped through the portal and ended up in the sky over the Soul society.

Mayuri and Kiganjo were left behind.

"What a touching notion." Said Mayuri. He turned back to Kiganjo.

"We can't let him have all the fun can we?" asked the former Kenpachi.

"No we can't." Then together the two ran forward and through the Garganta. When Toshiro looked back up he saw the two flying down with him.

Meanwhile back in the Soul Society.

Iba removed his blade from another Quincy. His lifeless enemy fell to the ground as moved onto another. Rangiku was nearby and as a Quincy lunged at her with a sword she blocked, then swung her blade around and slashed him across the stomach.

"Rangiku!" yelled the Seventh Squad Lieutenant. She looked over and saw a whole new horde of Quincy's charging at them. The group of Soul Reapers were nearly overrun, these new group of Quincy's was sure to finish them.

But then a small hope came as a giant arm flung down from the sky and swiped the attacking group away. Rangiku and Iba turned around to see Captain Kommamura nearby.

"Do not give up!" he yelled to his subordinates." Stand your ground, fight!" And all over the Soul Society there was war. All the divisions were fighting to keep control all over the Soul Society. Every Captain, every Lieutenant were in blade all except one.

Back in Head-Captain Yamamoto's office.

"I knew you'd return." Said Yamamoto. He turned and faced the darkness behind him" Ywach." The Quincy leader stepped into the light to be fully recognized by the Head-Captain.

"You are very keen. You knew I was here and yet you sent your subordinate away."

"I knew there couldn't be any distractions." Replied Yamamoto." We can deal with this ourselves. You and I, this ends today one way or another."

"My war ends with you." Said Ywach. He reached back and drew out his sword." My quest for Revenge ends with you." He pointed the blade at Yamamoto.

Meanwhile the trio of Toshiro, Mayuri and Kiganjo ascended down from the skies and into the streets. They looked around quickly getting their bearings only to see destruction and doom everywhere.

The Soul Society was in ruin as the bodies of Soul Reapers were everywhere along with the Quincy's they fought. Everywhere was nothing but blood and death.

"No." said Toshiro in stupefied awe as he looked around." This cannot be." He wandered over and stood amongst the dead." Am I too late?"

"Dwell not on the lost." Said Mayuri getting his attention." Deal with the now where we can be of some use." Toshiro turned to him and nodded.

Just then behind them they saw a large tower fall.

"We can start there." Said Toshiro reaching back for his sword and walking several paces forward. Mayuri and Kiganjo followed after him.

The building had fallen down just a few blocks away, which was where Squad Two was fighting.

"C'mon!" Soifon yelled to her division members." We've got to push them back!" She moved forward to go out and fight but was stopped by her lieutenant.

"Captain." He said." We can't fight them, there are too many. Shouldn't we fall back or get reinforcements."

"Fall back?!" she shouted turning to him." We are Onmitsukido, the deadliest fighters in all the Gotei 13. We run from no one, understand!" Omeada and the rest of Squad two shrunk down under her rage.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Said the Lieutenant. Soifon turned forward to see an army of Quincy's coming at her and her men. She drew her sword into her Shikai state, turning it into the stinger on her middle finger.

"Here we go." She said. The Quincy charged at them and just as Soifon was ready to fight but just as she was about to strike something happened.

Something soared out of the sky and dove down at the first line of Quincy's leaving nothing behind but a large wall of ice. The Soul Reapers jumped back startled.

"A wall of ice?" said Soifon confused. She turned and looked into the sky. And there she saw a small familiar figure flying with two ice wings." Well what do you know." She smiled seeing Toshiro fly off into the sky.

But it wasn't just Soifon all around the other Captains had seen the return of their own, and in such a dark hour it brought a warm feeling back into their hearts.

Toshiro continued flew through the air and then dove down onto a group of Quincy's, slashing his sword at them, cutting numbers of them down. And when one would try to try to sneak up from behind him Mayuri and Kiganjo would be right there as back-up.

Together the three charged down the roads knocking any and all Quincy's out of their way.

Meanwhile Sajin continued to led the combined division of the seventh and tenth divisions in battle.

"Stand fast." He ordered." We can hold them back." He rasied his arm and slammed it down, causing the giant's sword to fall from the sky and crush several enemies. But then a stray arrow flung through the air and shot Sajin in his chest. He let out a howl and stumbled back. Rangiku heard his cry and came to his aid.

"Captain Kommamura are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He roared as he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out." Nothing I can't handle."

"Captain!" called Iba." We have a problem." Sajin and Rangiku looked to see that they were surrounded by the enemy.

"Stand your ground!" commanded Sajin taking charge once more." Stand your ground." The small group of Soul Reapers stood together as their enemies closed in on them.

But then as fast as lightning something flew by kicking up clouds of dust in its wake. Everyone covered their eyes from the dust and then tried to find the source of whatever caused it. But as the Quincy's tried to figure out what happened it zoomed by again, knocking several of them into the air, others fell to the ground slashed from a blade.

The Soul Reapers looked on confused while the Quincy's continued to look around in confusion only for the wind to blow left and right, and as it did more and more of them fell to the silent assassin.

It continued until they all lay in a bloody pile and there was only one left.

But then a massive figure jumped down behind him and the lone Quincy turned up and faced the massive terror. The Soul Reapers looked over and recognized it as the former Kenpachi who had taken his title back but then relieved it only a few days ago.

"Boo." Said Kiganjo to the Quincy stricken with fear. Then he swung his arm forward and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. Kiganjo looked up to see the small band of Soul Reapers staring at him." You looking for something?" he asked mockingly.

"You." Said Sajin pointing at him." I remember you, you're that former Kenpachi."

"In the flesh." Kiganjo said with a proud bow of his head. Sajin took several steps forward decrease the distance between them.

"Last I heard you were heading off with Toshiro. Where did you take him, is he here with you." Kiganjo did not seem in a mood to answer.

"Of all the things going on right now." Hissed an unpleasant but familiar voice. The Captain and Lieutenants looked to see Mayuri appear from behind Kiganjo." I wonder why that is the first thing on your mind."

"Mayuri." Acknowledged Sajin." Didn't think I'd see you again."

"I thought you'd have known Sajin." Said a third voice. Everyone looked over to see Toshiro standing there with his Dragon Bankai wings. Sajin and Rangiku both turned their heads to see him standing there." No one fights alone." The Dog man smiled in reply.

Toshiro turned over to see Rangiku nearby and for the first time since they had parted they laid eyes on each other. They were both silent and speechless the first thing that came to them was instinct, and so they ran to each other.

Toshiro took Rangiku in his arms and the two levitated into the air with his ice wings surrounding them. Then they slowly made their dissension with their arms around each other and their lips locked.

"Oh how sweet." Said Mayuri in a mock sad voice. He wiped his eye on his coat." How I love such tearful reunions."

"Show some respect." Sajin ordered him with authority and anger in his voice. But Kiganjo stepped up and menacingly starred at the seventh division Captain thought neither backed down.

"I'm glad your back." Said Rangiku hugging Toshiro, rubbing her face against his." I'm glad you're safe."

"I know." Said Toshiro as she continued to hug him tighter." It's alright, I'm here now."

"I've missed you." She said. Toshiro looked past her too see Mayuri and Kiganjo nearby. Along their journey the two had gained a greater respect for Toshiro because of his strength and tenacity so if he were to reply now with something romantic it might make him lose face in front of them.

"I've umm…. I've… I'm glad you're okay." Toshiro finally managed to say. Rangiku released Toshiro and then looked down at him. But then her facial expression changed into that of bewilderment.

"What's that?" asked Rangiku. Everyone listened and felt the spirit energy around them, then suddenly they felt it.

"That's Head-Captain Yamamoto!" yelled Sajin. Everyone turned and looked up and turned to the First Division Barracks.

Up there Yamamoto had been cast out of the building and onto the ground outside. Ywach exited the building and followed after him, holding the hammer in his hand.

"Come on old man." He said as he walked towards him." Is that all you've got?" Yamamoto pressed one arm to the ground and tried to prop himself up.

Toshiro felt the distress of the Head-Captian from where he was and he knew he had to do something. He gripped his sword and prepared to fly off.

"Captain where are you going?" called Rangiku.

"I've got to help the Head-Captain." He replied turning to her.

"What?! You can't it's too dangerous."

"I know what I have to do Rangiku. My duty is to protect the Soul Society, and that man is the Soul Society." Rangiku flung herself forward and hugged Toshiro tight.

"Just be careful." She whispered in his ear.

"I will." He responded. She let go and took several steps." Mayuri, Kiganjo." He called to the two." Take care of these two for me." He motioned to Rangiku and Sajin." And if their hurt you'll have me to deal with." He added with a smirk. He turned and flew off into the sky, heading for the first division barracks.

"Who does he think he is." Said Mayuri ordering us about like that.

"You'd best do as he says." Said Rangiku." My Captain has quite the temper, you won't like him when he's mad."

"Yes." Hissed Mayuri." I'm sure you know all about his untapped rage." Sajin's ears perked up and his nose twitched.

"More Quincy's are coming!" he announced. Kiganjo drew his own sword.

"Bring 'em on!"

Meanwhile at the Squad One Barracks.

Ywach stood over Yamamoto who was laid out on the ground." What a shame Genryusai. I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight." Yamamoto said nothing." Very well then." Ywach reached for his belt and pulled out his sword." With this blade I will end you and end the Soul Reapers." Yamamoto still said nothing and closed his eyes waiting for the final blow.

Ywach raised his sword and swung down but he was stopped. Yamamoto looked up to see another's sword was crossed with Ywach's. It was Toshiro.

The two stood with their blades locked just over the Head-Captain.


	13. War's Conclusion Where he belongs

Toshiro and Ywach stood over the Head-Captain with their weapons crossed. The two starred each other down while Yamamoto looked at the blade the saved him and followed it back to it's owner.

"Toshiro?" he said in astonishment." Your back?

"Yes, sir." Nodded Toshiro." I've returned."

Ywach disconnected his blade from Toshiro's and while the little captain kept his pointed forward, Ywach's was at his side.

"What is this little thing?" he asked." Who are you?"

"My name is Toshiro Hitsuguya." He told bearing his blade.

"Never heard of you."

"Well you should. I am the Captain of Squad Ten, or did you not bother to do your research on your enemies?"

"My Stern Ritter were dispatched to take care of the Captains. Be gone child before my patients wear thin." Ywach looked Toshiro over from head to toe and he suddenly seemed familiar." Wait. Wait a minute." He took a few side-steps which Toshiro took as well, all while he was being looked over." I remember you, I remember your face." He pointed at him." Your that little Soul Reaper from back in Hueco Muendo."

"Yes." Acknowledged Toshiro with a nod." I am."

"So if you're here then that means Opie is dead."

"Yes." He nodded." We dealt with him." Ywach stood back in silence, in awe at how his second in command had failed him.

"It seems I've underestimated you boy." He finally said, taking a tighter grip on the hammer in his left hand." A mistake I do not intend you repeat." Then he lashed out with his hammer and swung it at Toshiro, but the little Captain dodged it by jumping back.

Ywach jumped over the Head-Captain and after Toshiro, jumping forward and swinging the hammer down once more. Toshiro jumped out of the way again, causing the hammer to hit the ground. Seeing an opening Toshiro swung his sword but Ywach swung up his own sword and blocked.

Then Ywach swatted Toshiro's sword away and jabbed his sword forward, but Toshiro jumped into the air avoiding it and came down bearing his sword. Ywach brought up the hammer and swung, missing Toshiro but sending a gust of wind which blew him back into the air. Toshiro was able to regain control flapping his wings and pausing in mid-air. He looked down just in time as Ywach swung his hammer again forcing a fireball to fly up and nearly hit him.

Toshiro flapped his wings and quickly circled around the sky while Ywach tried to hit him with fireballs and other energy attacks form his hammer.

Toshiro did a barrel roll in the sky avoiding an attack and then nosedived at his enemy. He flew down and swung his sword but Ywach put up his own and blocked. Their blades scrapped across each other as Toshiro flew passed Ywach. But he quickly flew back in order to try again.

Yamamoto continued to watch for the ground as the two exchanged blows.

"It's hopeless Toshiro." He murmured.

The distance between Toshiro and Ywach was now closed with the two fighting in close quarters. Toshiro jabbed his blade upwards trying for Ywach's face only for the Quincy leader to dodged his head to the side.

Ywach swung his sword forcing Toshiro to take a step back to block. He swung his sword around to the other side for Toshiro to block once more. Then Ywach swung his other arm around, bearing his hammer down. Toshiro saw it coming and quickly rolled out of the way.

"That hammer is truly a strange weapon." Said Toshiro." Where does it come from?"

"This?" said Ywach holding the hammer up." This weapon has a very interesting history. It was forged in another world for its ruler, a ruthless and barbaric Emperor. My people discovered it as we search other worlds and dimensions in order to find the necessary tools to defeating the Soul Reapers. We came across this on a destroyed Island. But it could only react to one who was worthy enough to wield it. When I touched it it's magical properties averted into me, thus giving me the ultimate power for my revenge."

"Your revenge isn't complete yet."

"It will be." Said Ywach." When the Gotei 13 and all those in it are dead in dust."

"That's not going to happen!" said Toshiro." I won't let it happen!" He gripped his sword and charged at Ywach the two immediately locking blades.

"Bold talk." Ywach replied. He swung his hammer down and knocked Toshiro's feet out from under him. Toshiro fell flatly onto his back looking up to see Ywach swing his sword down at him, thought Toshiro was quick enough to move out of the way.

He quickly rolled out of the way as Ywach's blade swung over him and he got back to his feet. Ywach swung both his arms, his sword swinging first. Toshiro put up his sword and blocked but he was unprepared for the next strike as Ywach's hammer swung around and hit him in his side, cracking some of his rips.

Toshiro let out a gasped breath as it made impact. Ywach then swung his sword around and slashed him across his back. Blood poured out as the sword slashed through him and Toshiro fell down onto his knees. Yamamoto still watched from the sidelines.

Ywach stood over Toshiro as the young captain twitched under him. He'd dropped his sword when he fell but Toshiro was desperate to reach it but even though it was a few inches away it felt like a few miles.

"Why do you still fight boy?" asked Ywach." It's futile, you know that." Toshiro managed to grasp his sword, but Ywach stomped on his foot then picked his head up making him unable to pick it up. Toshio slowly picked his head up and looked at his enemy.

"I fight to preserve the Soul Society." He answered." And all it stands for." Nearby Yamamoto heard this and a sudden awe came over him. There was Toshiro the youngest of the Captains giving his all in a fight for the greater good when he the Head-Captain, the Strongest Soul Reaper ever had given up.

"Then you shall be the first to fall." Said Ywach as he stood over Toshiro. The little captain watched as Ywach gripped the hammer and raised it over his head." Prepare to die." But then as he was about to swing something happened, a huge wall of fire shot up surrounding the three in the area of the Squad One Barracks.

But it wasn't just there, the wall of fire appeared all around the Soul Society, the great flames rising above everything for all too see.

"What is this?" questioned Ywach.

"This is Ryujin Jakka." Ywach turned over to see Yamamoto standing tall before him." This is it's Shikai."

"So you've finally decided to fight after all." Ywach turned to him.

"You have done great evil Ywach, your crimes must now be judged. Your crimes against the order I have created, the people whom I love like family. For this evil I will show no mercy." Yamamoto raised his sword and held it before his face." Bankai Zancha No Tachi."

Then suddenly all the fire that just surrounded the Soul Society vanished into thin air. Ywach and Toshiro were left stunned as the miles of fire suddenly vanished. Looking over at Yamamoto nothing seemed different, except for his now blackened blade.

"My throat is drying up." Commented Ukitake from across the Soul Society. Shunsui was also engaged in battle elsewhere and during it all suddenly his lip began to bleed.

"My lips." He said." It seems like they've cut themselves." Unohanna also felt the heat suddenly rising.

"Without a doubt." She said aloud." This is the work-"

"Of Zancha no Tachi." Unohanna, Shunsui and Ukitake said together.

Yamamoto stood bearing his sword with Ywach and Toshiro watching.

"What's going on?" commented Toshiro." Where did all the flames go?"

"Save your breath Captain Hitsuguya." Yamamoto said." You are injured, there's no point in getting yourself all riled up. Just keep your head down this will all be over soon."

"Don't be so sure." Said Ywach getting Yamamoto's full attention." I still bear this hammer, and I had you dead to rights before."

"You did." Said Yamamoto." Because that's when I didn't want to fight you."

"What?" Ywach asked.

"I did not want to fight." Yamamoto restated." I am not the man I was 1,000 years ago when we had our war. I was young, hot-blooded and impatient now I've grown old and weary. I was hoping if you ever came back we could resolve our differences like gentlemen and put the bad blood behind us." The Head-Captain picked his head up and narrowed his eyes at the Quincy." But it appears I was wrong."

"That look in your eyes." Said Ywach." I reminds me of when you were younger. Does this mean you've given up your passive ways and plan to fight me?"

"Yes." Yamamoto held up his sword." It does."

"Good." Ywach gripped his weapons." I didn't want this to be too easy."

"Don't be a fool and think you can rush me." Said Yamamoto stopping Ywach before he could attack." My bankai might be different from what you remember."

"Ryujin Jakka is the strongest fire based Zanpaktuo." Told Ywach." I could never forget the feel of it's flames." He kicked off the ground and charged Yamamoto." Here I come!" But despite his enemy coming towards him Yamamoto stayed calm and motionless.

Ywach came before him and prepared to swing both weapons down upon him.

"Fool." Said Yamamoto." Zancha no Tachi, North." And he swung his blade upwards. Toshiro watched the whole thing and even he wasn't able to comprehend what happened, but what he could shocked him.

One second Ywach stood before the Head-Captain but then after he'd swung his sword, an entire part of the Quincy Leader's body had been destroyed, most of the left side of his torso.

Yamamoto lowered his weapon as Ywach fell back onto the ground dead.

"Is it over?" asked Toshiro aloud. The Head-Captain turned to him and starred at him with his old eyes.

"No, not yet." He answered as he walked over to the edge of the cliff. Then he swung his sword once more and a great wall of fire emitted from his sword and blew all throughout the soul society, passing over the friendly Soul Reapers but incinerating the hostile Quincy army. It last no more than a few seconds and then the flames died out." Now it's over." Then Yamamoto turned back to Toshiro." Are you alright my boy?" he asked as he leaned over and supported him so he could sit up.

"Yes, sir." Toshiro said in a gasped breath." I'll be-"

"No, don't call me sir today." Toshiro looked at him confused." You are the one who fought will all your might when I had given up. You are the hero of today." The two looked over as some of the other Captains began arriving on the scene." Captain Unohanna." Yamamoto said to her." Heal Captain Hitsuguya."

"Yes Head-Captain." She answered and quickly went about her work. Yamamoto turned away and was addressed by the other Captains. Byakuya, Kenpachi and Soifon surrounded him.

"So was that really it, sir?" asked Byakuya." Was that your bankai we felt?"

"It had enormous spiritual pressure." Added Kenpachi.

"Make way will you." Yamamoto ordered waving them away with his hand." Give an old man his piece."

Unohanna continued to heal Toshiro when Rangiku, Sajin, Mayuri and Kiganjo appeared. The two ex-Soul Reapers hung back while the rest began to mingle.

"Captain!" shouted Rangiku as she dove down and hugged him. Toshiro let out as scream as he wasn't totally healed yet.

"Rangiku." Said Unohanna." You must be gentle, he's had a few broken bones."

"Oh sorry." Rangiku apologized to her glaring Captain.

Yamamoto had walked several paces when Shunsui and Ukitake had caught up to him.

"But it really was your bankai wasn't it?" asked Shunsui with one hand on his hat. Yamamoto said nothing.

"It must have." Said Ukitake." I could never forget that feeling."

"That's not the most pressing matter at the moment." Yamamoto said. Shunsui and Ukitake perked up. Yamamoto slowly turned around and his eyes peered past his former students and back to Toshiro who was still being treated.

The Little Captain had shown great bravery during a time of uncertainty. Despite having been gone and believed not to be returning he had, and when he did he fought for the Gotei 13 as any Captain should. The boy fought against the Leader of the Quincy's and held his own, if only for a short time. But that proved something to Yamamoto, that the boy had potential.

"We'd best keep a sharp eye on him." He commented with a sly look in his eyes. Then he turned away and headed into his barracks.

"Alright Toshiro." Said Unohanna." Your good as new."

"Thank you." He answered but couldn't prop himself up more than an inch before Rangiku cried out and hugged him tight. Toshiro was still in some visible pain but it was no use stopping Rangiku this time as she poured her emotions out by hugging him tighter.

The Captains nearby only laughed, relieved that the chaos of war was finally over.

"Alright, alright get off." Said Toshiro as he finally managed to pry Rangiku off him.

"How Captain I'm so glad your back. And you're here to stay right?" Toshiro remembered just now Mayuri and Kiganjo, the two who he'd been traveling with recently. He turned his head over to see the two nearby. He got up to his feet and walked over to them. Rangiku tried to follow him but was stopped by Sajin who only shook his head at her.

"This place has certainly seen better days." Commented Kiganjo as he looked around at the destruction.

"Indeed." Mayuri answered.

"That was quite the adventure." Said Toshiro approaching them. The two turned around and faced him." But I couldn't have done it without either of you."

"Our work is not yet finished." Said Mayuri." We still have other places we're headed too." Toshiro cocked his head to him." We should be glad to have you, and I know you'd like it." Toshiro looked at Mayuri and Kignajo, the two smiling at him. Despite the oddity of the three of them they'd formed a great trio and if it wasn't for Mayuri's smarts or Kiganjo's strength Toshiro wouldn't have survived on his own.

But Toshiro turned back and looked at Rangiku and the Captains of the Goeti 13, his family.

"Thank you." He turning back to Mayuri and Kignajo." But my place is here."

"You can't be serious." Said Kiganjo in a surprised tone." You're going too-" But Mayuri just put up his hand and silenced Kiganjo. He turned to Toshiro afterwards.

"Very well." He answered." Until next time." Then he turned and walked away, leaving only Kiganjo and Toshiro.

"You're a good kid." Said the former Kenpachi." The only Soul Reaper I ever liked." Toshiro chuckled and watched as Kiganjo turned and followed Mayuri.

The two walked on for a short distance but stopped and watched as Toshiro returned back to the Captains. He walked back and stood amongst them.

"I'm here to stay." He said much to the approval of the others.

"If you're going to be Captain." Said Rangiku stepping up." You'll need this." She reached into her shirt and pulled a white cloak from under her cloths and tossed it to him.

"You just keep that in there?" asked Soifon to the blushing Rangiku. Toshiro took the cloak and turned it to see it reading the division number of the tenth squad. Without a moment to lose he flung it over his shoulders and onto his back, signaling his return.

Mayuri and Kiganjo watched on from a distance as Toshiro was welcomed back to the Gotei 13.

"He's hooked." Said Kiganjo.

"Ah it was inevitable Kiganjo." Mayuri said touching his comrade's shoulder." The boy couldn't help himself. It was bound to happen, Toshiro is where he belongs now." Kiganjo was silent for a few seconds but then nodded.

"Yea, I guess you're right. But I still think he would have been better off with us." He smiled and then turned to Mayuri." Well c'mon Mayuri buddy, let's get back to where we belong. And get with the beat!" He swooped down and wrapped one arm around Mayuri and dragged him along, although he soon got comfortable.

**Kiganjo:**** Look for the Bare Necessities**

** The Simple Bare Necessities**

**Mayuri:**** Forget about your worries and your strife**

**Both:**** I mean the Bare Necessities**

** Old Mother Nature's recipes**

** That bring the Bare Necessities of Life**

Meanwhile far ,far away fromthe Gotei 13 and it's warriors was Motaro and Nel. Since they managed to lose the last band of Soul Reapers who tracked them they kept moving, without any interruptions.

The two were making their way along a dirt path when suddenly Motaro shot up. Something in the air bothered him and he sniffed at it for clarification.

"What is it?" asked Nel noticing the look on his face." What do you smell?" Motaro continued to smell, slowly turning his head around to the source. He and Nel both watched as a lone figure came hulking over the hill behind them. It was a familiar face, and old friend. A smile came to both their lips as Moloch came into their sight.

"Moloch!" yelled Motaro in excitement. He turned and dashed over, embracing his old friend in a hug. Nel was excited as well and join in. The two hugged Moloch and then he wrapped his big arms around both of them and squeezed them tight. " Alright, Alright!" gasped Motaro before he released them.

"Moloch." Said Nel." How did you survive? We thought you were dead." The simple beast made a grunt of reply but was stopped by Motaro.

"What does it matter?" he asked with a chuckle." The three of us are together again." Nel jumped up on his back.

"So where do we go now?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." Said Motaro as he began walking while carrying her." So long as we're together." He smiled at Nel and then up at the stupefied face of Moloch.

The trio then continued on down their own path.

**The End**


End file.
